Yuffie gets braces...
by shayster
Summary: *Chapter 15 up and FINISHED* Yuffie and Vincent are searching for Godo, but is it a waste of time? (Yuffentine) Rated R for mild language.
1. The dentist's office

I decided to write a fan fic that has one of the characters from FF7 to get braces...Yuffie was my choice becase she is one of my favorite characters. hope you like it and please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or its characters, Squaresoft does.  
  
  
  
Yuffie gets braces...  
  
  
  
1 year after the defeat of Sephiroth...  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful spring day in Wutai, and Yuffie Kisaragi loved it. She ran outside her house and around Wutai. It had just turned spring and the cherry blossoms were falling off the trees and on to the ground covering it in a blanket of softness. Yuffie was bored from staying at home with her boring father Godo, so she decided to go outside and relax. She dashed over to one of the cherry blossom trees and laid down under it.  
  
"It's so peaceful out here." She sighed  
  
"...But...something doesn't feel right...I feel like I'm forgeting something." She thought aloud.  
  
"Oh my gawd!!! I'm late for a dentist appointment!" With that she got up and sprinted down the streets of Wutai. (A/N: Ok I know theres probably no dentists, but how's she gonna get braces without a dentist or an orthodontist?)  
  
"I can't belive that I forgot about this appointment, shit!!" She thought as she ran. Finally she arrived at the dentists and walked inside and sat down in the waiting room. Yuffie picked up a magazine on the table next to her and began to read. "Ewww," she wispered "that's gross..." Apparntly Yuffie picked up a magazine about dieseases that your gums can get.  
  
"Miss Kisaragi," a voice called.  
  
Yuffie looked up from the magazine she was reading to see a nurse looking at her. "Miss Kisaragi," she repeated "the dentist is ready to see you." Yuffie got up and walked down the hall, then into the dentists office. "Yuffie, you are late..." the dentist said. "Err...umm... well I kinda forgot." Yuffie replied scratching the back of her head smiling. "Forgot? Hmmm, well thats no good. Well anyways, take a seat in the chair will you?" he commanded. "Er...yeah sure." she said hastily climbing in the chair and leaning back.  
  
The dentist, also known as Dr. Nash, went over to Yuffie and raised the chair and made it lean back. (Its one of those dentist chairs where you lie back)  
  
"Open wide now Yuffie" he said. She obeyed. Dr. Nash put gloves on his hands and looked at Yuffie's teeth. "Hmm...mmm hmmm..." he said examining her teeth. "Ah, ok Yuffie, bite down please." Yuffie bit down. He looked at her teeth even closer now. "Well Yuffie, you seem to have an over-bite." he said (An over-bite is when you bite down and youre front top row of teeth go over youre bottom front teeth) "And..." Yuffie replied. "And you're going to have to get braces." Dr. Nash told her. Yuffie began to sweat and panic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So do you like it so far? R/R please and tell me what you think. ALSO, I might make this turn into a Yuffentine...MAYBE. 


	2. Braces

A/N: Ok, sorry I had to leave you hangin' in chapter 1. Now in this chapter Yuffie gets her braces...  
  
Disclaimer: As you already know, I do not own FF7 or any of its characters, Square does.  
  
  
  
Still in the dentists office...  
  
  
  
Yuffie began to sweat and panic as she thought of what people would say if SHE, of all people, got braces. "Yuffie are you ok?" Dr. Nash asked her. "WHAT?! WHY DO I HAVE TO GET BRACES!?!?!?!" Yuffie asked furiously. "Because you have an over-bite" he stated calmly.  
  
Yuffie tried to calm herself. She sighed "Damn it! I don't want braces!" she whined. "Well Yuffie, if you don't get braces, then your teeth will become worse than they already are." he said. "Damn..." her voice trailed off. "Fine put 'em on!" Yuffie half mumbled. "Oh, sorry Yuffie, I'm a dentist, you're going to have to go into Dr. Allen's office. With that, Yuffie left Dr. Nash's office and went down the hall to Dr. Allen's office. "Fuck...why me?" she wispered as she walked down the hall. (lucky for her, there is an orthodontist and a dentist in the same building.)  
  
Yuffie stepped into his office. She cleared her throat, "Umm, Dr. Allen, Dr. Nash said I need braces because of an over-bite, or whatever its called."  
  
"Ah, ok come this way." He said as he got up and led Yuffie down the hall into the other dentists chair.  
  
"Take a seat in the dentists chair, please." he commanded. Yuffie walked over to the chair and sat down and laid back. Dr. Allen sat in a chair and rolled his chair over to the dentists chair where Yuffie was.  
  
"Ok, open wide Yuffie." he told her. She obeyed.  
  
"Umm, hey doc, is this gonna hurt?" Yuffie asked a little scared.  
  
"It shouldn't hurt too much." He replied. Yuffie was a little nervous. "Um, ok." she replied back.  
  
The orthodontist rolled his chair back to his shelf to get some tools. After he was done gathering all his tools, he rolled his chair back to Yuffie. "Open again, please." he told her. She did. "Ok, first were going to put this special glue on your teeth to hold the brackets on, try to keep your tongue away from your teeth; this stuff tastes bad, and if you lick it off then we'll have to redo it." Dr. Allen said. "Ok." Yuffie replied. He began to put the 'special' glue on her teeth.  
  
12 mins. later he was done putting the glue on, so now he was going to put the brackets on. "Yuffie, you're doing good, now I'm going to put your brackets on." All she could do was say "Ok." He began to place the brackets on her teeth slowly.  
  
8 mins. later he was finished with the brackets. "Now we're going to put the wires through the brackets, it might be a little painful." He added. Still Yuffie said "Ok." The brackets felt weird to Yuffie, when she put her lip over the top ones, they sorta felt like they were about to fall off.  
  
Dr. Allen began with putting the wires in her brackets. "Oww!" Yuffie yelped in pain as she felt pressure on her top brackets push on het teeth with lots of force. "Sorry." He appologized to her. "This fucker isn't sorry!" she thought, as he began working on them again.  
  
About 20 mins. later, after a bunch of ''Owws'', he was finally finished. Yuffie absolutly HATED her braces; they felt weird, they looked weird, and they were PAINFUL!  
  
"Yuffie we're all done now." he said as he motioned her to get up off the chair. Yuffie lept outta the chair and was pretty mad. "DAMN IT, THESE HURT SOOOOOO BAAAD!!!" she whined again as she wanted to rip them off. "In about 2 hours they are going to hurt even worse," he began, "take some asprin and you should be better by tommorow morning." he finished.  
  
"TOMMOROW MORNING?!" Yuffie roared. "IT'S ONLY 1 PM NOW! YOU MEAN THESE DAMN THINGS WILL HURT UNTIL THEN?! GAWD!!!" "Please calm down Yuffie, it's not that bad." he replied trying to calm her down. "Also," he added, "you will have to wear these for 6 months." "WHAT?! DAMN IT!!!!" Yuffie was furious. "I hate to say this, but theres nothing you can do about it now, so I suggest that you head up to the front counter." he told her.  
  
"Oh all right! I guess I have no choice..." her voice trailed off. "Don't worry about the payment for them just yet, you can pay us when we take them off." he said. She nodded, and with that she left the orthodontists room and went up to the front counter rubbing her jaw from the pain.  
  
"Ok, when's my next appointment?" Yuffie asked calmly.  
  
The nurse looked up at her from her sitting position. "Well, now that you have braces, you'll have a check-up every month so we can change youre wires and clean youre tee--  
  
The nurse was cut off by Yuffie. "Ok, ok, just what day?" Yuffie wanted to go home and relax from the pain and quickly get some asprin.  
  
"Hmm...today is March 26...so your next appointment is the 28th of April at 3 p.m." said the nurse.  
  
Yuffie, who was getting pretty mad at the nurse for taking so long said, "Ok, well then I should be going now."  
  
As Yuffie was about to walk out the door, the nurse said, "Oh and by the way, you might want this."  
  
Yuffie turned around and the nurse threw her a case of wax. Yuffie caught the case of wax. She read the lable aloud, "Orthodontist's choice mint wax for braces...?" Yuffie was confused.  
  
"Yeah," the nurse said, "you might wanna put some of that on the sharp parts of youre brackets so you dont cut the inside of youre mouth up!"  
  
"Ok, whatever." Yuffie said. She said a small "thank you" and ran off to her house.  
  
As she ran she imagined what people would say or call her. Yuffie was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't really know where she was going. "What if they call me brace-face?" she wondered, "or metal-mouth...or...or-- " *THUD!!* Yuffie fell back on her butt. She looked up to see who she ran into. "Dad?!" Yuffie was sort of shocked to see her father outside, lately he's been in the house mostly sleeping. "Sorry dad." she appologized.  
  
Godo looked down at his daughter and helped her up. "Quite alright," he replied, "so, Yuffie, how was the dentists appointment?" Yuffie, quickly relizing she had braces, wanted to hide them from her father. She turned away and began to speak. "The dentists was fine dad." Now that Yuffie had braces, she began to sound a little different; like there was something in her mouth. Godo noticed the slight change in her voice and put his arm on her shoulder and turned her to face him. She let him turn her around. "Open your mouth." he said in a low, deep voice. She did. "Why Yuffie, why didn't you tel--"  
  
He was cut off by Yuffie. "Because I didn't want anyone to make fun of me!" she blurted out. "They might call me brace-face or metal-mouth!" she said as tears rolled down her eyes. Godo pulled her in for a hug. "Now, now Yuffie, no one will make fun of you." he conforted her as she cried on his shoulder. He gently pulled away from the hug and wipped her tears. "R- really?" she asked still sobbing. "I'm sure of it." With that she smiled and wipped the rest of her newly-spilled tears and eventually quit crying. She hugged him again and wispered, "Thanks dad."  
  
She said good-bye to her dad and ran home quickly to get the asprin.  
  
She got home and took 2 asprins and sat on her couch. It was about 2:30 p.m. now, she left the orthodontists at 1:10, and as Dr. Allen told her, the pain REALLY started to kick in now.  
  
She sighed. "The doc said I have to wear these stupid things for 6 months." she groaned. "I'm sorta sleepy..." she said to herself. She yawned and streched out on the couch and just lie there looking at the ceiling. Her eye lids became heavy, and she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for the 1st chapter being so short...please R&R and tell me what you think. And tell me if I should turn this into a Yuffentine or not...  
  
i 


	3. A night of thinking

Ok people thank you so much for the reveiws, even if it was only 5 or 6, but anyway, Im still thinking of the Yuffentine. Some reviews said yes and I am trying to think of twisting the story around to become one. This chapter will lead a little to the Yuffentine, and I really hope you like it. Also yes, for people that have braces, I have them too so I feel your pain! anyway please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah...Square owns all of the characters and the game, yeah, yeah.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie's house later on that day.....  
  
  
  
Yuffie awoke to her father shaking her shoulder gently. She yawned and sat up.  
  
"Yuffie you should go to your bedroom and go sleep in your bed now." Godo told her.  
  
"But, why dad?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Because you shouldn't sleep on the hard couch tonight; you're going to be needing your rest, on your nice, soft bed."  
  
"Why do I need to get lots of rest?" she questioned.  
  
"Because I told your friends that tommorow is your birthday and I invited them to come to your birthday party."  
  
"Oh, ok." Yuffie was still not fully awake yet. Her father was right, this couch was kinda hard and her back was sore as well as her mouth. "Geez, my mouth hurts!" she thought. Yuffie had thought about putting some wax on her braces, but her brackets hadn't cut any parts of her mouth up yet.  
  
Yuffie got up and went to her bedroom and lay in her bed. "What time is it?" she asked herself. She looked at the clock next to her on her bedside table.  
  
"Damn! Its already 8:00! That means I've slept about 7 hours!" She wasn't all that tired so she began to think about her party tommorow. "Hmm...what will my friends say about my braces?" she thought. "What will Vincent think?" Yuffie secretly had feelings for Vincent, though she never told anyone about them, she had a feeling Tifa knew. Yuffie sighed at the thought of what Vincent would think.  
  
"Speaking of Vincent, I haven't seen him OR the others since the defeat of Sephiroth, and that was a year ago!" she said in her mind. "I wonder if they changed at all." "I mean, I know Cloud and Tifa got married, and I was invited to their wedding, but I couldn't come because of a Wutai festival." "Cloud liked Aeris for awhile, but after she died he fell in love with Tifa."  
  
"I also know that Cid and Shera got married too!" "I couln't go to their wedding because my boring father said that I shouln't be hanging out with that foul-mouthed pilot anymore. He says that now I'm starting to cuss just as bad as him." Yuffie thought for awhile, then giggled. "Yeah ok maybe that's true, I am sorta foul-mouthed like old Cid Highwind."  
  
"Red XIII is the protecter of Cosmo Canyon, Cait Sith and Reeve are in Midgar, Barret lives in Kalm with Marlene, and Vincent..." she thought, "No body knows where Vincent went. Some people assumed he went back to the Shinra mansion, but I remember him telling me something before we went our seperate ways." Yuffie thought long and hard. "Oh yeah!! He told me he was going to roam the planet to try to find what he's looking for." Yuffie frowned. "But what IS he looking for," she thought. "I mean, he said he forgot about the Lucrecia deal, so what is he looking for?"  
  
"What if he's looking for someone else to love?" she wispered. She thought for awhile. "Nah, maybe something else." "AND what if he dosn't come? If he's roming the planet, then does he know about the party?" she became very curious.  
  
Yuffie jumped out of her bed and ran into the living room. "Dad, dad!" she called as she ran up to him.  
  
"Yes Yuffie?"  
  
"DidyouinviteALLofmyfriends???" she said quickly.  
  
"What?" Yuffie took a deep breath. "I said, did you invite ALL of my friends? I mean, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM?" she asked hastily.  
  
"Yes Yuffie, all of them. Why?"  
  
"Even Vincent?" she asked. Godo sighed. "Your friends, Cloud and Tifa said that they will try to get ahold of him for you."  
  
"Really?! YAY!" Yuffie shouted as she bounced up and down. "But Yuffie, don't get your hopes up too high, they said TRY to get ahold of him. That means 50/50 chance, okay?"  
  
Yuffie quit bouncing and looked at her father. "Yes, I know, I know." "You should be going to bed now, okay?" Godo told her. "Okay..."  
  
Yuffie couldn't help to be excited. She bounced down the hall into her room. "Yay!" she thought, "Vincent has a 50% chance of coming tommorow!! Cloud and Tifa are so nice!!"  
  
Yuffie hopped into bed and thought. "I wonder why Godo invited Cid even, after all, he is such a "foul-mouthed pilot" and I wonder if Shera is coming? And Reeve?" Yuffie was sort of tired from the pain at the dentist/orthodontist's office and decide to go to sleep; usually she went to bed around 10 or 11 o'clock, sometimes 2 in the morning, but she was pretty fed up with the pain and decided to sleep. Yuffie rolled over on her side and dosed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, this is the start of the Yuffentine. I hope you like it and please R&R. ALSO, I wanna take this time to recommend a Yuffentine. Please read "The Lost Man" by Vantia-Vantresque. Vantia, I love your story and thank you SOOO much for reviewing my story; Ok, this may sound dumb, but, it is an honor to have you review my fan fic and also thanks to Reese who helped me have the courage to ACTUALLY put it on fanfiction.net. Thank you both for reviewing my fan fic and thank you to the other people who did so as well. AND...the next chapter is going to have Cid in it. I might rate this fan fic R because of foul language, after all, I don't wanna get busted!  
  
The next chapter will be up soon! So bye for now!  
  
i 


	4. Birthday party!

Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you like this chapter too. This is going to be longer than my other chapters. There is a sad part in this one! =( I cried when I wrote it...also I'm sorry I had to rate this fan fic R. Cid does a lot of cussing....anyway please R&R and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning.....  
  
  
  
Yuffie was up pretty early, about 6:00, and was so excited. Her braces didn't hurt much anymore. Her father was of course, still sleeping and the young ninja was bouncing off the walls like a 5-year-old that had just eaten 2 lbs of candy. Her friends would be arriving around 8:00 a.m. they had to get here early so they could stay the whole day and the night; Yuffie invited them to stay the night at the Inn for free; Godo payed the Inn keeper the payment for all of them, so they agreed.  
  
Yuffie had to get her father up for her b-day party, so she opened the door to his room quietly. Yuffie loved sneaking up on people and scaring them to death, especially Godo. She sneaked in and made her way up to the side of his bed. She pounced on his bed and yelled, "RIIIIISSSE N' SHIIINNNEE!!!"  
  
Godo fell on the floor scared half to death. Yuffie cluched her sides and just laughed while still on his bed. Godo looked up at her.  
  
"Yuffie that wasn't funny!" he said as calmly as he could at the moment. He stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"Ya it was!" she laughed some more as she got off his bed.  
  
"Well, anyways Yuffie, your friends will be here in about 2 hours, so lets get ready."  
  
Yuffie shruged her shoulders. "Okay, why not?"  
  
They both walked out of his room and went into the kitchen. Godo had baked a cake for Yuffie last night that Yuffie didn't know about. He went to the counter and opened the cabinet door and pulled out her cake. Yuffie watched him pull out the cake, no HER cake, and her eyes lit up as she smiled.  
  
"Happy Birthday Yuffie!" he said. "Oh dad, thank you so much!!" she said as he set the cake down on the counter. She went over to him and hugged him tight. "Thank you!!" she said again.  
  
Godo smiled and looked down at his now 18-year-old daughter. She pulled away from the hug and went over to the counter to look at her cake, there were letters written with icing across it. She read it aloud,  
  
"Happy 18th Birthday Yuffie!!" it said on the cake. Yuffie turned to her father. "Is it...?" her voice trailed off. "Chocolate cake with vanilla icing and sprinkles." Godo finished for her. "YAY!! MY FAVORITE, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she yelled. "You're quite welcome."  
  
  
  
About 30 mins. later...  
  
  
  
Decorations were everywhere. There were about 5 presents in the corner on a table; 2 were from her father, and the other 3 were from some of the villagers in Wutai. Yuffie and Godo had to get cleaned up for the party. Her friends would arrive in an hour and a half, so she had plenty of time.  
  
"Well I'm going to go take a shower, dad." Godo was already done with his shower so he was fixing a breakfast meal for Cloud and the others. "Okay." he called from the kitchen.  
  
Yuffie walked down the hall and into the bathroom. She turned on the water and stripped herself and got in. 7 mins. later she was done. She quickly dressed herself and dryed her hair with a towel. She wasn't dressed up, she was sill in her battle clothes, she figured a birthday is a birthday. Yuffie grabbed her brush and brushed her hair, when she was done brushing she got out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She could smell the breakfast her father was making; lucky for her, her dad is a really good cook.  
  
"Dad?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I open your and the villagers' presents?" she called back at him.  
  
"Well..." he thought. "Okay, fine but wait until I see you open my presents."  
  
"Okay, thank you!" Yuffie said as she ran to the table in the corner to get her presents. She grabbed them all and ran back to the kitchen table and plopped herself down on her chair. She tore a present open and looked inside the box.  
  
"Cool! Materia!" she said as she examined the magical orb. Yuffie still had this 'thing' for materia, but she gave up stealing it and just started to collect it when Wutai was restored to its former glory. Yuffie has actually changed a lot in the past year. She out-grew the 'ungrateful teenager' and the 'immature brat' nicknames. She still was examining the materia.  
  
"What kind is it?" Godo called from the kitchen, not looking up from frying the bacon.  
  
"It's a mastered Heal materia." she called back. Godo took a break from cooking and walked over to her and sat down in a chair across the table from her.  
  
"Mastered, huh? Thats rare, they gave you a mastered materia, thats worth a lot."  
  
"Yep." she replied.  
  
"Well, go on, open your next gift."  
  
"Okay." She reached for the next gift and unwrapped it and looked inside the box.  
  
"Materia....again" she said with a sigh. "What's the matter Yuffie? I thought you like materia."  
  
"I do." she explained. "it's just that probably most of my presents will be materia orbs."  
  
"...Not mine...well, okay, one is but the other one is special."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Yuffie reached for the last villagers' present and opened it and looked inside the box.  
  
Yuffie laughed.  
  
"Materia again? Godo asked.  
  
"Yep." she said still laughing.  
  
"Well, open mine Yuffie. This one first." He picked up his present to her and gave it to her.  
  
"Ok." she said opening the small present. "Materia, again?" she whined.  
  
"Look at it closely Yuffie." he told her. She did.  
  
"A mastered Knights Of The Round!!" she squealed in delight!  
  
"Mmm-hmm, took me forever to get that."  
  
"Thank you Daddy!"  
  
"You're welcome, but the next present you'll like better." he told he as he handed her her last present from him.  
  
It was a small jewelry box. She opened it carefully and looked inside. There lay her mother's heart-shaped locket made of gold. She was so happy and sad at the same time. She opened the locket carefully and looked inside.  
  
There was a picture of her mother and a little girl, and that little girl was Yuffie. Yuffie's eyes were focused on the picture that lay before her eyes; her mind was blank and the only thing she could think of was her mother's death. And then part of her life flashed before her.  
  
~~Yuffie's mother died when Yuffie was just a little girl. Yuffie was made fun of by the other kids her age. The girls wouldn't play with Yuffie because she had no mother and they thought she wasn't lady-like. But one day, Cloud and his group of friends came into the forest she was hiding in; Yuffie had just run away from her father in Wutai and wanted to prove erself to be a worthy ninja, to prove she could bring materia back to her father and restore its former glory. Cloud was walking with his friends in the forest; Yuffie had seen some materia on them and jumped out for a battle to steal it. Yuffie lost the battle and was pretty angry. Cloud offered her to come join AVALANCHE. She figured that she could get their materia if she joined them, so she accepted the offer, and later on she stole their materia. Those were her only friends and she stole from them. She regrets what she did back then and wanted Cloud and the others to befriend her. They were her only friends...~~  
  
Yuffie was still looking at the locket and soon-to-be spilt tears forming in her eyes. Her father noticed this and decided to break the silence.  
  
"Yuffie, your mother wanted you to have that before she died. Your mother got the locket from her mother at the age of 18, so I decided when you turned 18, I'd pass it down to you."  
  
Yuffie was sobbing now, her cheeks were tear-stained and she could barely speak.  
  
"T-thank y-you d-dad" she wispered between sobs. "I-I miss m-mom..." she said as she couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying. She lay her head on the table sobbing. Godo got up and sat next to her. Yuffie lifted her head up to rest it on her fathers shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I miss her too Yuffie." he said softly as he rubbed her back for comfort.  
  
  
  
About 10 mins. later.....  
  
  
  
Yuffie had quit crying as she held the locket in the palm of her hand. She sighed and looked away before she started to cry again. Godo was still cooking the big breakfast. Yuffie walked over to the table and grabbed the small jewelry box and carefully put the locket back inside. It was almost 8:00, so Cloud and the others should be arriving soon.  
  
"Hey dad, I'm going outside to wait for Cloud and everyone."  
  
"Okay." he called from the kitchen.  
  
Yuffie went outside and sat on the nice soft grass and looked up in the sky.  
  
A few minutes later she heard the 'oh-so familier' sound of the Highwind. She looked up in the sky and saw the Highwind about to land outside of Wutai. She ran down the streets to greet her friends. The Highwind just landed as soon as she got there. Cloud and Tifa were the first ones out holding hands, followed by Red XIII and Cait Sith, followed by Barret and Cid. Yuffie ran up to greet them. As she ran she thought,  
  
"Hmm, seems everyone is here, looks like Reeve, Shera, nor Marlene could make it. Reeve must be controlling Cait. He's been kinda shy after the defeat of Sephiroth. " she thought. "Though it also seems like someone else couldn't make it."  
  
Then, it hit the ninja like a ton of bricks  
  
"Vincent isn't here." she wispered to herself.  
  
Finally what seemed like hours of running, but could only be a few seconds, she reached her friends. Yuffie was disapointed.  
  
"Hi ya, guys!" Yuffie almost shouted.  
  
"Hey Yuffie, Happy Birthday!" they all said at once. Tifa was the first one to run up to Yuffie and give her a hug. They broke apart. "Tif, it's been awhile..." Yuffie said. "Yes it has, Yuff, it's so good to see you again!" Tifa said excitedly. Just then, they noticed she had braces. "Yuffie you have braces!" Tifa said kinda loud. "Yep, I have an over-bite." "Oh..." they all said. "They look nice on you." Red XIII complimented. "Thanks!" Yuffie almost shouted. "I thought they would make fun of me, but here they are complimenting me...COOL!" she said in her mind.  
  
Yuffie turned to Cid who just grinned. "Hey brat!" he said as he game her a small hug. They broke apart. "Hi ya, old coot!" Yuffie said jokingly.  
  
After Yuffie greeted everyone she said,  
  
"It's been so great seeing you all again," she started, "and to think its been a year since we all last saw each other!" Yuffie finished. "And I guess Vincent couldn't come..." she said sadly as her voice trailed off.  
  
"Would you rather me not come?" a voice from the Highwind came.  
  
Yuffie spun around to see Vincent standing in the entrance to the Highwind looking a bit groggy. He had just woken up from a nap and she knew that.  
  
"Vinnie!!!" Yuffie exlaimed as she ran up to the entrance of the Highwind and gave a slight hug to her old comrade.  
  
Vincent gave a slight smile and broke away from the young ninja.  
  
"It's good to see ya again Vinnie!" Yuffie exlaimed. Vincent hated his pet name 'Vinnie' but he let her call him that, for some reason he didn't hate being called 'Vinne' by Yuffie. Yuffie looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes and he looked down at her with his crimson ones.  
  
He smiled slightly again. "Good to see you to Yuffie." "I see you have braces now, they look good on you." he complimented. Yuffie's smile got even bigger. "Thanks!" "EVEN VINCENT LIKES THEM!! YAY!" she said in her mind happily.  
  
Yuffie walked down from the Highwind with Vincent and walked towards the group. Yuffie saw Tifa giggle while she was standing close to Cloud. Yuffie rolled her eyes and walked into the group. Yuffie had a feeling Tifa knew her secret. "What's so funny?" Red XIII asked. "Oh, nothing..." Tifa said grinning.  
  
"Alright guys, lets go to my house and celebrate my 18th b-day!" Yuffie said proudly. She led them up to her house and let them inside. Godo had just got done with the breakfast feast. Everyone's mouth watered when they saw the food, even Yuffie's.  
  
"Fuck, that's A LOT of fuckin' food!" Cid said as his eyes widened. Godo looked at Cid annoyed. Godo hated Cid's cussing. There was about 80 pieces of bacon, 30 eggs, lotsa scrambled eggs, orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, milk, 25 pieces of french toast, 50 pancakes, 25 sausage links, 30 biscuits with gravy, and 15 pieces of toast at the feast. (A/N: I wish I were there!)  
  
"Damn, Cids right Yuffs." Barret replied.  
  
"Dad? I didn't know you cooked all this? Sheesh were goin' to have left- overs!" Yuffie commented.  
  
Godo grinned. "Well, I wanted you to have a BIG b-day breakfast."  
  
"Well ya did a hell of a job, dad!" Yuffie grinned.  
  
"Fuck, I'm so fuckin' damn hungry from the trip here! Can we chow down now?" Cid asked.  
  
"Sure." Godo said annoyed with Cids cussing.  
  
"Fuck ya!" Cid said as he ran over to the table and grabbed a plate and put a lot on it. He began to chow down as everyone was gathered around the table staring at him.  
  
"What?" Cid said with a mouth full. Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Help yourselfs." Godo told them  
  
  
  
Everyone got their food and sat down.....  
  
  
  
"MMM!" Yuffie exclaimed as Vincent looked at her with a smile. He always liked it when Yuffie was happy.  
  
"Damn, this is GOOD!" Cloud complimented Godo.  
  
"Yes very delicious." Vincent and Red both complimented.  
  
"Thank you." Godo said back.  
  
"God Cid, how much are you gonna eat?" Tifa questioned  
  
Cid was stuffing his face as he looked up at Tifa.  
  
"You sayin' I'm a pig?" Cid was getting a little angry.  
  
"No." Tifa told him.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna eat a shit load of this fuckin' good stuff!"  
  
"Do you really think it's that good?" Godo questioned Cid.  
  
"Fuck yeah!" Cid said eating a lot of food.  
  
After everyone was done eating and chatting, they brought their presents out and set them on the table. About now it was 10:00a.m. and they still had the whole day to celebrate. Now it was time for Yuffie to open her presents.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That was a REALLY long chapter, well compared to my other ones, and I hope you liked it. It was sad when I had to tell about Yuffie's mom...well just please R&R. Thanks again to the people who did.  
  
i 


	5. Presents and a small kiss

Ok, thanks for the reviews again. Last chapter I forgot to put the Disclaimer but everyone knows that Square owns FF7. This chapter is going to be not to long, not to short, because, my wrists hurt!! I've written 3 chapters today!! Anyway, in chapter 3 I've noticed a lot of mistakes, sorry about that! and some people don't know when Yuffie is really thinking or actually talking, so I've come up with something else.  
  
Ok, when Yuffie is thinking, or anybody for that matter, I will put *'s around it k? If you don't get what I mean then here is an example: *I wonder what people will say about my braces?* Yuffie thought. Actually, I won't put "Yuffie thought". well, maybe... also Vincent and Chaos think in this one so:  
  
*=Vincent's thoughts or anybody elses. **=Chaos' thoughts. Anyways please R&R.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 Square does. Gawd I hate saying this every time...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that morning....  
  
  
  
  
  
It was about 10:00 and Yuffie was about to open her presents. She and the others were stuffed from the breakfast. Cid almost threw up because he ate to much. Everyone was gathered in a circle with Yuffie in it. (no she was not in the middle.) Vincent sat next to her on her right side and Cait Sith sat next to her on her left side. The presents were gathered all around her, and everyone was waiting for her to open them.  
  
"This is so fun!" Yuffie squealed.Vincent couldn't help but smile. He was usually happy when she was happy, sad when she was sad, and angry when she was angry.  
  
*But why am I feeling her emotions?* Vincent questioned himself.  
  
**Maybe because you "love" her.** Chaos replied to Vincent's question.  
  
*Shut up, Chaos, I need to think alone now.*  
  
**Why, because you know I'm right.**  
  
*I said Shut up!*  
  
**Fine, fine, but think about it genius, you love her, you just don't relize it now though.**  
  
*Chaos...* Vincent said angrily.  
  
**Fine I'll shut up now.**  
  
*Good.*  
  
Vincent snapped back into reality when Yuffie ripped open her first present. It had seemed as though he was so caught up in his thoughts that he was in la la land for only a few seconds, but seemed as though hours. The first present she opened was from Cloud. Vincent knew that Yuffie wanted Cloud's Quadra Magic materia for some time now, so Vincent asked Cloud if he could buy it from him. Cloud agreed for 879,000 gil. Vincent wanted to make Yuffie happy so he bought it. Vincent doesn't spend too much money on things; he usually saves it up for important stuff.  
  
"WOW! MIME MATERIA!" Yuffie shouted as she held the yellow materia orb in the air with excitement.  
  
"Thank you soooo much Cloud!!" she told him "I've been wanting this ever since you found it in that materia cave, as well as the other ones..." Yuffie smiled and looked at her father. "My dad gave me a mastered Knights Of The Round materia." Everyone looked at Godo. "You did...?" they all said.  
  
"Ya, well I had that materia since I was about 20 years old...I thought Yuffie might like it."  
  
*Yeah, I hope I get a Quadra Magic materia...* Yuffie thought.  
  
"Thanks again Cloud!" Yuffie shouted with joy.  
  
"You're welcome, Glad you liked it!" Cloud said. Yuffie began to open the present from Red XIII. She didn't have to rip the wrapping paper off because there was none; Red can't wrap gifts so he just put it in a box. Yuffie took off the lid and looked inside. There lay 3 purple materias. They were Independent materia. She looked at them closely.  
  
"This one's Cover materia..." she said placing one down on the ground.  
  
"This one is Counter Attack..." she said repeating the process.  
  
"And this one's Luck Plus." she said repeating the process again.  
  
"Thank you Nanaki!" She petted the top of Red's head. (also if you have never played FF7, Nanaki is Red XIII's real name.)  
  
"You're welcome, Yuffie." Nanaki said as she began to open Barret's present.  
  
"Wow a mastered All materia!" she shouted. "Thanks Barret!" she shouted with joy.  
  
"No problem, Yuffster." He replied.  
  
Next was Tifa's present. Yuffie reached to get it, but Cait put his megaphone up to her ear and shouted, "NO! OPEN MINE NEXT!!!"  
  
"Gawd, cat! Fine I'll open your's next, just please don't yell in my ear!" she said. *You little fucking cat I'll rip yo---* Yuffie was interupted with her thoughts by her dad telling her to open her next gift.  
  
She opened Cait's present.  
  
"............................." Yuffie was confused.  
  
".....And you gave me this because...?" Yuffie asked Cait.  
  
"I dunno, it was just lying around, be glad I got you something!"  
  
The present was a megaphone of Cait's. Yuffie thought of an idea what to use it for.  
  
*Heh, heh, heh...here's a taste of your own medicine, cat!*  
  
Yuffie put the megaphone up to Cait's hearing box on his cat and yelled,  
  
"I WANTED TO OPEN TIFA'S PRESENT! AND NOW THIS IS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE FOR YOU REEVE!! LOUD AND ANNOYING!"  
  
Cait fell of his moggle and onto the ground. "Hey, thats not fair! only I can use the megaphone to yell at people with!!"  
  
"Well then why'd ya give it to me then?"  
  
Cait was silent.  
  
"Ha, I win" Yuffie said proudly.  
  
"Ya, but you'll pay! Now could someone PLEASE help me back on my mog?!"  
  
Barret, who was sitting by Cait, put the cat back on his mog.  
  
"Sorry, Tif, I'll open your present now." "It's ok Yuff." she replied.  
  
Yuffie opened Tifa's present.  
  
"AWW! How cute!" Yuffie exclaimed. She held the stuffed chocobo in her hand.  
  
"Thanks Tif!" Yuffie shouted with joy.  
  
Next was Cid's present. She opened it.  
  
There lie a red materia orb, she picked it up and examined it.  
  
"An Odin summon materia." she said as she held it up higher.  
  
"Thanks old man!" Yuffie joked. "You're welcome brat." he said and playfully punched her shoulder.  
  
Vincent's present was next and last, and he knew it. He began to sweat.  
  
"Last, but not least, Vinnie's present!" she announced.  
  
She open the present slowly. *I wonder what Vinnie got me? What if its---* She revealed her present.  
  
Her eyes lit up and her smile got even bigger and bigger. *QUADRA MAGIC MATERIA!!!!* she finished off her last thought.  
  
"OH GAWD VINCENT! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" she shouted as he stood up and she ran over to him and threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tight.  
  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said quickly. He smiled and hugged her back. Yuffie broke the hug and turned around to thank everybody. As soon as she did, everyone went outside to celebrate, she faced Vincent and whispered for only him to hear.  
  
"Thank you, especially, Vincent." she wispered and stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek and ran outside blushing to party with her friends. Godo had left Yuffie in charge because he was sleepy, so he went bed, leaving a very red Vincent standing in the empty living room. He touched his cheek and smiled.  
  
Yuffie ran out to her friends red faced, yet only Tifa noticed.  
  
"What happened back there? Hmmm...?" Tifa said in a teasing voice.  
  
Music came from outside as Cid turned on the stereo that he brought. Everybody was talking and listening to the music, but no one danced...  
  
"N-nothing!" Yuffie tried not to studder but failed.  
  
Tifa and Yuffie were talking further away from the others so no one heard.  
  
"You kissed him, didn't you?"  
  
Yuffie blushed again and smiled sheepishly. "It was only a peck on the cheek." *Yeah and it felt weird with these fucking damned braces!*  
  
"Awww, our little Yuffie is growing up!" she teased.  
  
"Oh shush, I'm eighteen now and I have grown up."  
  
"Speaking of Vincent, where is he?" Tifa asked.  
  
As if on cue, Vincent came outside, his face had returned to it's normal color, and he was going to talk to Cloud.  
  
"Hey Cloud, can I speak with you for a moment please?" Vincent said while Cloud was talking to Cid.  
  
"Sure." he said walking away from Cid.  
  
"Now the fucking vampire takes away my only fucking person to talk to damn it!" Cid whined. "I'll talk to you." Nanaki walked up to Cid.  
  
"Well...okay." Cid agreed to talk to him just as Vincent yelled back,  
  
"I'm not a vampire!"  
  
Cloud turned to Vincent. "What do you need to talk to me about?" he asked.  
  
"I think Yuffie has feelings for me, and I'm not so sure if I do for her." he said looking down.  
  
"Well Vincent, just tell her how you really feel." With that Cloud walked back to Cid.  
  
*But that's the problem...do I have feelings for her?* he thought.  
  
**Well, you were pretty happy when she kissed you, weren't you?** Chaos asked.  
  
*Yes...* Vincent mumbled.  
  
**I think you love her man!**  
  
*Beast, how would you know?*  
  
**Because I feel the same emotions as you and think some of the same thoughts as you.**  
  
*Never mind, I'm going inside to eat some of that cake.* (by the way, at the breakfast, Godo also served the b-day cake, there was some left-overs too.)  
  
Vincent walked up to the house and opened the door. Yuffie saw this out of the corner of her eye and started to follow him as he went inside.  
  
*I wonder what he's doing, lets find out!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: My wrists are gonna fall off! but anyway I hope you liked it and please R&R.  
  
i 


	6. Cake, music, and the sunset

I would like to thank these people for the reviews: Kittie Gurl, Reese, Vantia-Vantresque, Sorceress Fujin, Topaz, and Cloud Strife. Thanks and please keep reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, ok????  
  
  
  
  
  
Still at Yuffie's party.....  
  
  
  
Yuffie ran up to the side of her house to spy on Vincent. He had already gone inside, and Yuffie was curious to see what he was doing.  
  
He walked into her house and sat down at the table where the cake was. Yuffie ran to her bedroom window. She opened it and climbed in. Quietly, she was making her way up to Vincent. She was about 9 feet away from behind him as soon as he felt her presence, but she didn't know that.  
  
"Hello Yuffie." he said in monotone and never took his eyes off the cake he was about to eat a piece of.  
  
Yuffie stomped her foot and snapped her fingers as she said,  
  
"Man, I was so close to sneaking up on you!"  
  
Vincent was silent, he didn't know what to say to her about the kiss. Maybe just drop it.  
  
"So, wha'cha doin' Vinnie?" she said as she walked over and sat across the table from him.  
  
"Well, I thought about having some of your birthday cake, if you didn't mind."  
  
"Well, of corse ya can have some!" Yuffie almost shouted, but remembered her father was sleeping.  
  
"Thank you, Yuffie." he said as he got a plate and slipped a piece of cake on it.  
  
Yuffie - who didn't just want to watch Vincent eat - got some cake and sat back down as soon as he did.  
  
"So Yuffie..." his voice trailed off as he thought of a conversation they could start.  
  
"So Vinnie..." she mimicked.  
  
They both couldn't think of something to say, so they ate in silence.  
  
Yuffie had to break the silence, she couln't stand it anymore.  
  
*No, Yuffie don't remind him of the kiss!* her mind told her.  
  
*Yes, I need to thank Vinnie again.* she told herself.  
  
"Thanks again for the Quadra Magic materia, Vinnie." she blushed and turned away before Vincent saw her. Vincent turned a little red and tried to hide it behind his red cape/cloak.  
  
"You're welcome." he mannaged to say.  
  
Yuffie faced him after her face returned its normal color. She saw that Vincent was blushing.  
  
*Vincent is blushing???* she asked herself.  
  
They had both finished eating their cake and walked side-by-side to go outside. Tifa saw this and giggled. Yuffie rolled her eyes and went up to her, leaving Vincent alone by the door. Vincent went over to Cloud and Cid to talk to them.  
  
"Tif, it's not that funny." Yuffie told her.  
  
"Ya, it is..." she said between giggles. Yuffie sighed.  
  
"I never thought....you and Vincent together." she said striffling her giggles.  
  
"We aint together yet." "Oh, why not?"  
  
"Because I'm kinda...well scared to tell him."  
  
"Do you love him or just have strong feelings for him?"  
  
"I dunno, I guess really strong feelings."  
  
"Thought so..."  
  
"Tifa?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How did you know that when we were saving the world, that I liked Vincent?"  
  
"I see this things better than other people," she replied, "I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at YOU."  
  
"....." "I see..."  
  
Tifa tried not to giggle as she patted Yuffie on the back.  
  
"Just tell him how you really feel, Yuff."  
  
"Okay..." she said with disapointment in her voice.  
  
Yuffie ran off to Vincent whom was standing by the swordsman and the pilot.  
  
"Hey guys!" Yuffie shouted over the music that Cid still had on.  
  
"Hey Yuff!" they all shouted at once over the music. Cid turned the music down a little.  
  
"What do you fucking want?" Cid asked annoyed from 2 people interupting his conversation with Cloud.  
  
"Gawd, calm down, Cid, just wanted to talk."  
  
"But, I want a fuckin' damn man-to-man conversation with Cloud!" Cid whined.  
  
"Fine ya big baby!" Yuffie said as she tugged on Vincents sleeve. "Lets go Vinnie, seems the 'big baby' dosen't want us around!"  
  
Yuffie and Vincent walked off as Cid shouted,  
  
"You little bitch, I'm not a fuckin' baby! Come' ere and I'll shove my Venus Gospel up your fuckin' ass! he said furiosly. "AND, I'll shove your Conformer up there with it!" Yuffie, whom was annoyed with Cid, decided to ignore him.  
  
"Hey...hey! I said come here!" Cid yelled at Yuffie whom was about 17 feet away from the pilot.  
  
She faced Vincent. "Lets take a walk, no more like a run!" she said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. Vincent knew that look, Yuffie was going to cause trouble, but Vincent couldn't help but play along.  
  
Cid was still yelling at Yuffie when she turned back to him from facing Vincent.  
  
"Well, then ya old coot, I'm right here, come and get me." Yuffie said as Cid turned red with anger.  
  
*Oh god, she's gonna make Cid chase after us.* Vincent thought.  
  
Cid was red from anger. "Why you little bitch!!!!" he said as he ran up to the Highwind. "Aww, little baby ran away." Yuffie and Vincent chuckled.  
  
Cid ran back from the Highwind with his trustworthy Venus Gospel in hand.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you, brat!" he said while he ran towards her with the Venus Gospel pointed at her. The others decided not to stop what Cid was doing,  
  
1. Cid was furious, and nobody messes with him then. And 2. This is just a little fun, Cid wouldn't really kill Yuffie, and besides, if he tried, Yuffie is a full-fledged ninja and has really good shuriken skills with her Conformer and would probably take Cid down quickly. (A/N: I'm not saying that Cid sucks, just that Yuffies a lot faster and could probably take him down first.)  
  
Yuffie just grinned as she watched Cid come running towards her. She and Vincent would take off when the timing was right.  
  
*....3......2........1!*  
  
"Vince, let's go!" she said tugging on his sleeve. Vincent and Yuffie were sprinting up Da-Chao and running at fasts paces; paces that Cid could never meet. Finally they reached the top and looked down to an angry Cid Highwind, whom never even step foot on the mountain base.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU COME ON UP, CID?" Yuffie yelled down to the angry pilot. Cid mumbled something and ran off to Cloud and the others.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent were panting and laughing at the same time. Yuffie cluched her sides and fell over laughing. Vincent cluched his sides, too, and he was on his knees laughing just as hard as Yuffie.  
  
"Did...hahahaha, did you....hahahahahahahaha, see his...hahaha, face?!" Yuffie said while laughing and rolling around on the dirt on the mountain.  
  
"Yeah, he...hahahaha, was hahaha, so mad!" Vincent said while still laughing.  
  
They laughed some more. Finally, Vincent stood up and helped Yuffie up with his good hand.  
  
"That was soooo fun!!" she squealed.  
  
"I thought Cid was going to explode!" Vincent replied. "That was fun though."  
  
The hours flew by fast that day, when they arrived on Da-Chao it was already 6:00 p.m. and the sun was setting. Yuffie and Vincent looked over the horizon at the sun.  
  
"Wow, the view is great from up here." Vincent told Yuffie.  
  
"Ya, I used to come up here every day to watch the sunset. It's just so pretty."  
  
Vincent nodded and turned back to the sunset as he thought.  
  
*Maybe I do love her...* he said in his mind.  
  
**That's what I've been trying to tell you!** Chaos said.  
  
*Yeah, well maybe you're right, Chaos. Sorry I didn't belive you before.*  
  
**It's cool, just make sure next time you belive me!**  
  
*Okay...*  
  
**Well, now the time to tell her man!**  
  
*Ok, ok, I will...*  
  
Vincent took a deep breath as he faced Yuffie. He summed up all of his courage to tell her and he wasn't going to back away.  
  
Vincent opened his mouth to tell her, but the words never came out. As he faced her, he just stared at her.  
  
*She is so beautiful...*  
  
**Tell her!**  
  
*I will, I will, I have plenty of time, just wait.*  
  
**Whatever.**  
  
Vincent stared at Yuffie's face as the rays of the sun danced along her cheeks.  
  
*I love her...*  
  
**Damn it, Vincent, tell her!!**  
  
*Shut up, Chaos, I will.*  
  
Yuffie didn't know she was being watched by Vincent and turned to him. Her chocolate brown eyes locked with his crimson ones and they stared at each other in the beautiful sunset.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry I had to stop there...I hope you liked it and please R&R!  
  
i 


	7. Confessions

Thanks for the reviews agin people! Yuffie Valentine and masaki are my two new reviewers! Thank you both. Hope you like it and please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 *sighs*  
  
  
  
  
  
Up on Da-Chao still......  
  
  
  
  
  
Vincent and Yuffie's eyes met and locked. He stared down deep into her eyes, into her soul, as she did the same to him.  
  
*Vincent's eyes are so full of pain, probably from what Hojo did...*  
  
*Yuffie's eyes are so full of youth and happiness...*  
  
The moment was so romantic that even Chaos didn't say anything.  
  
*Now is the time to tell her...* Vincent thought as he still stared at her.  
  
**..............** Chaos was silent.  
  
Yuffie had just relized that she didn't have strong feelings for him, but actually LOVED him.  
  
*I have to tell him...* she thought.  
  
"Vincent I--" "Yuffie I--" They spoke at the same, time cutting each other off. Yuffie smiled as well as Vincent.  
  
"I love you Yuffie." he finally said.  
  
Yuffie's heart soared. She had wanted him to say those 4 words ever since they became friends.  
  
"Vincent, I love you too." With that, Vincent pulled her close and leaned down. He kissed her passionatly on the lips as she returned the kiss. Her lips brushed softly against his. Finally they parted the kiss and Vincent just held her in his arms. Then he began stroking her hair gently with his good hand and smiled at her as she looked up at him. Yuffie wonder whether her braces might of felt weird to him during the kiss or not.  
  
**Finally...** Chaos chuckled.  
  
*Yes, finally I can be with the one I love...* Vincent thought as he looked at her smiling face.  
  
*I haven't felt like this in years...* Vincent told Chaos.  
  
Chaos didn't reply.  
  
*...Finally...I can be with the one I love too...* she thought, as if she heard Vincent's thoughts. (A/N: Ha, I thought about stopping here, but I decided not to. Read the end-of-the-chapter A/N for more details.)  
  
Vincent still held her while they watched the sunset. Yuffie was so happy and never wanted Vincent to leave her.  
  
Yuffie hugged Vincent tight. "Thanks for coming to my party." she wispered. "Thank you for inviting me." he replied. "Well, actually Godo told Tifa and Cloud to invite you, but I reminded my dad to invite you, too."  
  
The moon was out and it was pretty dark out, the only thing that shined was the moon and stars. As soon as Yuffie and Vincent had finished watching the sunset, they decided to head back down to her house. It was about 7:00 now.  
  
As they were walking Chaos decided to speak.  
  
**Well, Valentine, you did a pretty good job back there.**  
  
Vincent smiled. *You're not so bad Chaos, thanks for telling me who I really loved.*  
  
**No problem.** Chaos decided to remain quiet for the time being.  
  
They were at the base of the mountain and saw a bonfire in Yuffie's front lawn and everyone was around it, telling ghost stories. Before Yuffie could go any further, Vincent grabbed her and pulled her in the shadows to hide.Yuffie, who was a bit confused asked,  
  
"Vinnie, what ar---" She was cut off but Vincent hastily saying,  
  
"Let's play a little joke on them...." And even now, Yuffie looked at Vincent in the darkness and saw his eyes light up with a grin on his face, just as Yuffie's did when she pissed off Cid and wanted to run up to Da- Chao.  
  
Yuffie had a big grin on her face. "What are we going to do?" she asked curious.  
  
"Follow me." he said disappering into the night shadows.  
  
Yuffie shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, why not?" she said partly to herself and partly to Vincent as she headed off into the night shadows after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I really was going to stop after Vincent said that he loved Yuffie, but if you want me to, I'll continue a lot. I won't post another chapter unless I get some feedback telling me whether not to continue, or stop for good. If I get feedback that says go on, then the next chapter will be called, "A night of pranks". please R&R and I hope you liked this chapter. AND if I write more, It's not gonna have too much romance in it, well it might, I dunno, maybe some humor. ^_^ And I must admit, this BARELY has anything to do with her braces, LOL. o-well ^_^  
  
i 


	8. A night of pranks (In honor of Vantia-Va...

HEY! Thanks a lot for the reviews! I will continue and Vantia-Vantresque, thanks for the honor thing in chapter nine of your story! This chapter is in honor of Vantia and Reese for giving me courage and helping me with some of the ideas for this story. ALSO, I wish to thank all of these people for telling me I should go on: Vantia-Vantresque, Reese, Sorceress Fujin, Satanic Kitten, Kittie Gurl, and masaki. I hope you like this long chapter and please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, but I wish I did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the dark streets of Wutai.....  
  
  
  
  
  
It was only about 7:05 p.m. when Yuffie and Vincent came down from Da-Chao, but it was almost pitch-black outside. Yuffie had just leapt into the shadows following him to see what he was up to. She was pretty excited because Vincent had gotten the same mischevious look in his eye as Yuffie when she was pissing Cid off.  
  
Yuffie was giggling and jumping from shadow to shadow to her house, led by Vincent. She tried to be quiet so she wouldn't cause any commotion.  
  
*I can't belive that Vinnie got the same mischevious glint in his eyes like I do, I didn't know he could ever be so active.* she thought while she jumped shadows. She thought for a while. *Ha ha ha, what if I gave Vinnie a lot of candy? It would be funny to see him bouncin' off the walls like I was this morning.*  
  
Yuffie had snapped outta her thoughts as soon as she stopped jumping shadows. She had lost Vincent.  
  
"Where did Vinnie go?" she wispered.  
  
Vincent, whom was standing behind her the whole time, said, "Right here." he said tapping on her shoulder. She spun around. "But--you--you were in front of me, how...?" she was confused. "Just a little trick." he replied.  
  
"Well then, why did we stop shadow-stalking?"  
  
"Because we're gonna pull a prank on the gang." he said smiling.  
  
Yuffie grinned. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Oh, lets just get back at Cid and maybe the others, too."  
  
Yuffie nodded.  
  
"Okay, follow me up to your roof, we have to spy on them for a little while to see what the're talking about. But, we have to be very very quiet, ok?  
  
Yuffie nodded. Vincent sprinted up to Yuffie's back yard; the others were in front so they had to climb up to her roof from the back. Whenever Vincent sprinted, no one could hear it; the sound of him sprinting sounded softer than a chocobo feather hitting the ground. Yuffie first noticed that when he joined AVALANCHE and wanted Vincent to teach her how to do that; he did and she couldn't be heard either.  
  
Yuffie followed Vincent and stood in her back yard beside him looking up at her roof.  
  
"How are we gonna get up, Yuffie?"  
  
"Climb."  
  
"With what?" Vincent asked curiosly. "That." Yuffie pointed at a rope just happining to be laying in her backyard.  
  
"Ohh...." Vincent felt dumb for asking.  
  
Yuffie went over to the rope and picked it up. She walked over back to Vincent and tied the rope into a laso. Then she whirled it around her head and aimed for the chimney, she tossed it and it landed perfectly over the chimney and she pulled to the rope to tighten it.  
  
"Perfect" she wispered so that the others wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Wow..." Vincent was impressed.  
  
*I guess after the Don Corneo thing, Yuffie's been learning skills with ropes.*  
  
"C'mon Vinnie," she wispered, "You go up first." she wispered as she motioned him with her hands to go first.  
  
"Okay." Vincent replied as he grabbed the rope and climbed up fast. Vincent looked down to Yuffie and motioned for her to come up now. She nodded and climbed hastily up the rope.  
  
They were both up on her roof, now, so they both lied down on their stomachs and crawled to where they could see Cloud and the others.  
  
"Does anybody have any scary stories to tell?" came Cloud's voice from the circle they were gathered in sitting around the fire.  
  
"Yeah, I have one!" Cid hollered and got up. "Long ago," Cid began in a scary voice. "there was these 4 little girls, they were about 12 years old. These girls were all friends, but anyway...one day one of the girls invited the other 3 girls to come stay at her house for a slumber party. It was night, and they were up on the 2nd floor of her house in her bedroom, and her parents were sleeping. So the 4 girls were up in the other girls bedroom talking. They were just chatting for awhile and all of a sudden, they heard this noise coming from outside, the noised stopped and they just ignored it. The noise sounded like this," Cid clapped his hands down on his thighs and slid his hands up so that it sounded like, ~clap...clap...shhh...~ Cid continued. "The girls heard it again and were kinda worried and scared. They went outside to see what or who was out there. It wasn't pitch-black because of the moon and stars. But the girls saw nothing out there...they went back inside and went back upstairs and went into the girl's bedroom. They were about to talk again, but then they heard the sound again, this time it sounded like it was in the house...they were about to run downstairs to see what it was, but as the first girl looked down from the top step at the base of the stairs, she froze dead in her tracks, scared and shaking. At the bottom of the steps was a guy with no legs and was climbing the stairs with his hands, that's why the noise sounded like, ~clap...clap...shhh~ he put his hands on one step and pulled the rest of his body upward, and what made all four girls scream at once was the evil grin he had on his face and a long pointy dagger he had in his left hand..." Everyone from the group was getting a little scared, not Yuffie or Vincent though, they already heard this story. Cid continued, "All of the girls screamed and ran into the girl's parents bedroom and turned on the light to warn them, the girls looked inside the bedroom and couldn't find her parents, But, one of the girls looked up as a chill ran down her spine and she screamed as loud as she could and pointed at the ceiling. Her parents were tied to the ceiling with daggers in their hands, feet and throats. They all screamed at once and ran into the hallway. The noise was coming closer just as they saw the man with the dagger and no legs, come towards them. They all screamed and ran to the nearest window and jumped out since the stairs were blocked off. The 4 girls died when they jumped out the window; the didn't mean to commit suicide, AND the guy with no legs wasn't even going to kill the girls in the first place; he had borrowed a dagger from the girl's father, and she didn't know about it. So in the end, they commited suicide. THE END..." Cid concluded his story and bowed.  
  
"Whoa that was freaky!" they all said at once.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent lightly chuckled.  
  
"I've heard that story a million times!" Yuffie wispered to Vincent.  
  
"Yeah, me too, this is perfect, we can really scare the shit outta Cid!" Vincent snickered.  
  
"But, how?" Yuffie was curious.  
  
Vincent's smile got even larger. He leaned over and wispered in Yuffie's ear.  
  
"Oh...." Yuffie smiled.  
  
"Let's go then." Vincent said as he climbed down the rope followed by Yuffie.  
  
They reached the ground. "Heh, heh, heh...this is gonna be so fun!" Yuffie wispered to Vincent.  
  
"C'mon, we have no time to waste!" Vincent told Yuffie, then began to shadow-walk around to the side of the house. Yuffie followed, but on her way she found Cid's Venus Gospel laying on the ground. She picked it up.  
  
*Heh, heh, heh...I'll just throw this somewhere where he can't find it.*  
  
Yuffie opened a window to the back of her house and climbed in. She had opened the bathroom window and was now standing in the bathroom holding Cid's weapon. She opened the curtians to the shower and leaned the weapon against the shower walls then shut the curtians and lept out of her window and shut it. She ran up to Vincent and stood behind him.  
  
"Ha! I'm the king of scary stories!" yelled Cid in a proud/boasting voice.  
  
"Sure...." Cloud mumbled so that everyone could hear but Cid.  
  
"Hey, where is Yuffie and Vincent? It's kinda late..." Tifa asked in concern. It was about 7:40 now.  
  
"Ah, I'm almost positive Yuffie is sleeping in her house and Vincent already went to the Inn." Nanaki said.  
  
"You mean AFTER they went up on Da-Chao?" Tifa asked feeling a little safer.  
  
"Yes." Red replied. Tifa and the others began to calm down again.  
  
"Ha! That fucking brat is scared of me!" Cid bragged.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent were still hiding in the shadows of the side of her house. They could still hear what everyone was saying, and at Cid's last comment, Yuffie wanted to scare the hell out of him.  
  
"How dare he?!" Yuffie whispered to Vincent as they were still hiding in the shadows of her house.  
  
"Shh...Yuffie, we can't talk much during this prank or we'll get caught." Yuffie nodded.  
  
Vincent held out his good hand in the air behind him so that Yuffie could see it. All of his fingers spread out. He was counting down to sprint across the shadows of her front yard so they could be in a forest, not too far in front of Yuffie's house.  
  
Vincent pulled thumb into his palm, therefore he only had 4 fingers spread.  
  
*......4.....* Vincent and Yuffie said in their heads.  
  
Vincent's head was turned around the corner of Yuffie's house looking at the group, making sure the time is right when they sprinted off into the woods about 30 feet in front of her house to hide.  
  
Vincent pulled his pinkie in his palm with his thumb, signalling a 3.  
  
*.....3.....* they said to themselfs.  
  
Yuffie was excited, she wanted to go now.  
  
Vincent repeated the process, signalling a 2.  
  
*.........2..........*  
  
Vincent did again.  
  
*.......1.....!*  
  
Yuffie and Vincent sprinted through the shadows, past their friends. (also remember, when Vincent or Yuffie sprints, it's softer than a chocobo feather hitting the ground.  
  
Cloud, nor the others noticed this and were still chatting.  
  
They made it to the forest across her front lawn. Yuffie, nor Vincent were panting, they had only ran about 50 feet, and that wasn't very much to them. Now they could talk alittle louder, but not much.  
  
"That was fun!" Yuffie sqeeked.  
  
"Yes, but the funner part is still to come..." Vincent grinned.  
  
"Let's teach that old Cid who's the master at pranks!" she quietly exlaimed.  
  
"Yep, we will alright. Now Yuf, remember what I told you back on the roof."  
  
"Got it!" Yuffie and Vincent jumped into seperate, pretty tall trees, in the middle of the forest. Vincent was in the tree of the right side of the path leading deeper into the forest, and Yuffie was in the one on the left side. They were hidden by the leaves and were about not-too-high and not- too-low in the trees.  
  
"Ready Yuf?" he called from the other side of the path. He could barely see Yuffie in the tree, but he saw her nod.  
  
Vincent grinned as he sat in the tree about ready to start the prank. He clapped his hands on his thighs real hard and slid them up so that it echoed in the forest; and that noise sounded like.....~clap...clap...shhh...~. (and you all know why he's doing that right? If not, read the scary story over that Cid told.)  
  
There was a long pause. Yuffie and Vincent had heard the group quit talking. Yuffie snickered.  
  
"Shh...Yuf." he told her and she did.  
  
Vincent did it again.....~clap...clap...shhh...~  
  
"W-what was t-that?" Cait asked scared.  
  
Cid swiped the grin off his face. "I-I dun-no..." Cid said trying not to studder, but failed. He too was pretty freaked out.  
  
~clap...clap...shhh...~ The noise came again.  
  
At this time everyone was freaked out, none of them had brought their weapons but Cid, and Barret was asleep at the Inn so he didn't count.  
  
"AHH! The guy with no legs is comming to get us!" Cait Sith wailed.  
  
"Pipe down, cat, it can't be..." Cid's voice trailed off.  
  
"I suppose we should check it out." Nanaki said getting up.  
  
"Nanaki's right, well everyone, get up!" Cloud ordered. They all got up.  
  
"Wait, whatever the fuck is out there, let me get my good ol' Venus Gospel." Cid said as he looked for it in the dark.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Yuffie snickered.  
  
"What's so funny?" Vincent whispered as loud as he could to the young ninja in the tree about 7 feet away from his.  
  
"When we got off the roof and you went up to the side of the house, I found Cid's Venus Gospel laying on the ground...so, I picked it up and went through the window to the bathroom and put it in the bath tub, he'll never look there." she answered snickering.  
  
Vincent chuckled. "Heh, this will work out perfect then..." he said back to her.  
  
Meanwhile....again....  
  
"Where the fuck is it?!" Cid was furious.  
  
"Didn't you leave it behind the house after you gave up chasing Yuffie?" Cloud suggested.  
  
"I DID NOT give up! I hate mountains...that's all..."  
  
"Whatever..." Cloud mumbled.  
  
"I'll look behind the house then, Spike." Cid said reffering to Cloud's hair.  
  
Cid ran behind the house and looked for his weapon.  
  
"DAMN IT, IT'S NOT HERE!!!" Cid yelled in frustration.  
  
He ran back up to Cloud and the others. "Did you find it?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Nope..." Cid said calmly. "This fucking sucks!!"  
  
"Well, it seems to have stopped, let's forget about it. And as if right on cue....  
  
~clap...clap...shhh....~  
  
"Cid..............." Cait was scared.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to see what it is." Nanaki said bravely.  
  
"Fine, we'll come." Cloud announced. "Sound's like it's comming from the forest..."  
  
They began to walk, Tifa was hugging Cloud's arm for protection, she was a little freaked out.  
  
~clap...clap...shhh...~ came the noise again.  
  
They reached the entrance to the forest and walked inside slowly.  
  
~clap...clap...shhh...~ the noise was closer. They stopped.  
  
Vincent's thighs hurt from slapping them so hard, but he was going to pull this off. The gang was about 120 feet from them. Vincent gave Yuffie the signal for her to go. She jumped outta the tree and landed into the bushes and ran through the forest to the entrance, she didn't take the path, so no one saw her. Tifa had let go of Cloud and was walking in the back of the group; Cid was the leader because Cloud wanted to keep an eye on Tifa. Cloud looked away from Tifa for a few seconds; he didn't think she would wander off. Yuffie turned around at the entrance of the forest and walked up the path a little ways 'till she was up behind them. The group began to walk again.  
  
Yuffie was silently walking behind the group, keeping her distance. She walked up to Tifa and grabbed her buy the waist with one arm, and put her other hand over her mouth and pulled her into the forest. Tifa was about to scream for help when Yuffie revealed herself, her hand still over Tifa's mouth. Yuffie whispered into Tifa's ear.  
  
"I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth now; please don't scream."  
  
Yuffie removed her hand from Tifa's mouth.  
  
"Y-Yuffie? What are you doing? We thought you were asleep!" Tifa began.  
  
"Shh, Tif, me and Vinnie are playing a practical joke on Cid, and we need to capture everyone so that Cid is all alone and we can freak him out." Yuffie wispered. Tifa smiled.  
  
"So that was you making all that noise?"  
  
"Yep, we overheard Cid's story and decided to turn it around on him."  
  
Tifa nodded. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Help me capture Cloud, Nanaki, and Cait." Yuffie said.  
  
Tifa nodded as she followed Yuffie up to the others silently. Tifa was behind Cloud and Yuffie was behind Cait. Tifa grabbed Cloud just as Yuffie did her; one arm around the waist and the other hand on his mouth. Yuffie grabbed Cait just like Tifa did to Cloud and dragged them both off the path into the forest. Tifa revealed herself to Cloud before he shouted and Yuffie did the same to Cait. Tifa and Yuffie both still had their hands on their mouths and wispered at the same time,  
  
"Don't scream, I'm taking my hand off your mouth now..."  
  
The two girls did as the two guys, or should I say a guy and a cat on a mog, had lots of questions.  
  
"Tifa, Yuffie, what's going on??!?!?!" they said at the same time.  
  
"Shh..." they said as Yuffie explained the process to them just like she did to Tifa.  
  
Cloud and Cait nodded while Cid and Nanaki stopped walking.  
  
"Well, Cloud I don't seem to hear it now." Nanaki said turning to face Cloud, but no one stood there.  
  
"Cloud?!" Nanaki practically shouted.  
  
"What's the matter you over-grown cat?" Cid asked as he turned toward Nanaki. Nanaki stood frozen. Cid just now relized that Tifa, Cloud, and Cait had dissapeared.  
  
"Cloud, Tifa, Cait?" Nanaki called.  
  
"Where'd the fuck they go?" Cid said worried and scared just as the noise came again.  
  
~clap...clap...shhh...~  
  
Cid and Nanaki turned around quick to see where the noise was coming from, but saw nothing. They were about 70 feet away from Vincent now.  
  
"Maybe...." Cid's voice trailed off.  
  
"...the the thing that's making the noise got them..." Nanaki finished.  
  
"I think so..." Cid said.  
  
They were scared and worried.  
  
"Let's kill the mother fuckin' thing then!" Cid shouted.  
  
Red nodded as they walked again looking for the 'thing'.  
  
Cloud and Tifa were silently running up to Nanaki. It was going to take two people to grab him; one person to clamp his jaws down while the other person grabbed him.  
  
In a quick flash, Tifa was in front of Nanaki stopping him from going any further. Before he could say anything to her she grabbed his mouth and clamped both sides down quickly and was holding his jaw so he couldn't talk. Just then Cloud grabbed Nanaki's front and hind legs and carried him off the path into the forest. Cid didn't even notice.  
  
"Nanaki, please don't howl when I let go of your mouth..." Tifa said as she let go slowly. He had a lot of questions on his mind at the time and Yuffie, Cloud, Cait, and Tifa all explained it to them.  
  
"Ohh...." Nanaki said.  
  
"Ok, Yuffie, you are the leader, what's next?" They all asked the ninja.  
  
Yuffie grinned and bent down to Nanaki. "Nanaki, please howl fairly loud so Cid will know that you are missing." the ninja ordered the beast. He nodded.  
  
Nanaki opened his mouth and let out a high-pitch howl, just like a cyote would.  
  
Cid heard his best friends howl and turned around.  
  
"Nanaki?!?!" "NANAKI!!!!" he yelled.  
  
Cid was so scared he wanted just to run away before the 'thing' got him too.  
  
*No, a brave pilot never gives up.* he thought.  
  
"I have to find that fucking 'thing' and kill it with my bare hands to save my friends." he wispered.  
  
A very scared Cid continued down the path to find the 'thing'. Now, he was about 30 feet away from Vincent as Yuffie and the others ran back up to Vincent, unnoticed by Cid.  
  
Cid was walking slowly as he heard it again.  
  
~clap...clap...shhh...~  
  
Cid was sooo scared, but he had to save his friends.  
  
Yuffie and the others ran up to meet Vincent. Vincent jumped outta the tree that he was in.  
  
"Good job, Yuffie, looks like you managed to get everyone but Cid." he said.  
  
"Thanks Vinnie." she said shyly.  
  
"Vinnie??" everyone wispered.  
  
"Yep, that's what I call him." Yuffie explained. "Now, listen, we don't have much time, Nanaki, I need you to howl again and everyone, I need you to scream after Vinvent does his part so that Cid will think you guys are hurt." she ordered.  
  
"What's Vincent's part?" Cloud asked.  
  
"You'll see." Yuffie and Vincent said as he pulled out his Death Penalty.  
  
Vincent did the noise again ~clap...clap...shhh...~ before pointing his Death Penalty to the ground and firing. Yuffie signaled for everyone to scream, or in Nanaki's case, howl. They did and it echoed through the forest and rung in Cid's ears. Yuffie gave them a thumbs up for good acting.  
  
"Oh man, oh man! Sounds like someone was shot, but everyone screamed..." he wispered and stopped walking. He was so scared.  
  
Vincent pointed his Death Penalty to the ground again and gave everyone a signal to scream and howl. They did for about 2 seconds and Vincent pulled the trigger and shot rapidly at the ground. He shot about ten times.  
  
"Oh my god!" Cid said as he ran to the sound of the gunshots. "Are they dead, are they hurt?" Cid said as he ran. Cid was approching to the group fast...  
  
"Pretend to be dead, everyone!" Vincent said as he put his gun back in its holster and dropped down to play dead. Everyone drropped down, but Yuffie, she saw some berrys on a bush right by her...red berrys.  
  
"Yuf, get down!" Vincent commanded. Cid was going to arrive soon...  
  
Yuffie had a plan, in a flash she grabbed a handfull of berrys and crushed them in her hands and rubbed the red dye from them on her stomach. She smiled and grabbed about 50 berrys that happened to be in a group and gave them to everyone to crush in their hands and rub on their clothes to make it look like blood. Lucky for Yuffie, she layed down quickly after she rubbed berry dye on her clothes and the others did too, as Cid came trampling though the bushes about 3 seconds after she had lied down. He had a worried look on his face as he tried to make out what he saw in the dark. Soon he relized that everyone was dead. Cid ran over to them and looked at their clothes.  
  
"Blood..." he wispered.  
  
Cid eyes were welling up with tears.  
  
"WHY?!" he yelled. "Why did they have to die!!??" he yelled again, looking up at the sky. Yuffie couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Soon after she did, everyone did too as they stood up hanging on eachother, trying now to fall down laughing.  
  
"W-w-w-w-w-what? You guys are alive?!" Cid managed to choke out.  
  
They laughed even harder as he said that. Cid's face turned red with anger as he relized that he was made a fool; he stomped down the path of the forest with anger. The others stopped laughing and felt bad. Yuffie ran after Cid.  
  
"Cid! It was only a joke!" Yuffie called running towards him. He stopped to wait for her. She caught up with him.  
  
"Sorry Cid, it was only a joke..." Yuffie said sadly.  
  
Cid sighed. "Yeah, but you had me fuckin' worried, I thought you all actually died!" Cid said half mad half sad, he had a sad look on his face as he looked down.  
  
Yuffie felt really bad. "HEY YOU GUYS!! COME HERE!!" Yuffie yelled back to her friends. They all ran and caught up to Cid and Yuffie. They all began walking again.  
  
"Sorry Cid..." everyone appologized.  
  
"It's okay...but even I gotta admit, I was pretty fuckin' scared when the gunshots went off and you all were screamin'." he said cheering up.  
  
Yuffie smiled. "AND you were scared when the noise was made..." she added.  
  
"Well...." Cid said smirking a bit. "Hey, by the way, brat, have you seen my Venus Gospel?"  
  
Yuffie giggled. "Why, so you can shove it up my ass?" she teased.  
  
"Ha, ha," Cid said sarcastically, "now, where is it?"  
  
Yuffie giggled again. "I hid it before we played the prank, me and Vinnie that is..."  
  
"You WHAT?!" Cid said in playful outrage.  
  
"It's in the shower downstairs." Yuffie answered him. "I figured you wouldn't look there."  
  
Cid playfully punched her on the arm. "Nice joke though..." he complimented.  
  
"Thanks." Yuffie smiled.  
  
"You too vampire boy!" he called to Vincent.  
  
"I'm not a vampire!!" Vincent yelled playfully.  
  
"Fine, fine..."  
  
They walked back to the bonfire at Yuffie's house and talked a while.  
  
"I'm going to the Inn now..." Cloud said.  
  
The others agreed to crash for the night. About now it was 11:00 and everyone was tired of pranks for the night, well almost everyone. Yuffie was planning another prank that night too.  
  
"Okay, bye guys!" Yuffie said as everyone wished Yuffie a happy birthday one last time and walked off to the Inn but Vincent.  
  
"Yuffie, I had fun tonight." he said as yuffie faced him.  
  
"Ya, me too! Thanks a lot Vinnie." she replied as she kissed him softly on the lips as a "good-night kiss".  
  
Vincent smiled.  
  
"This is the best birthday I've ever had!" Yuffie exclaimed.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"Well, good-night Vinnie..." she said softly.  
  
"Good night Yuffie." he said kissing her softly one last time before he went to bed. Vincent walked off to the Inn as Yuffie put out the bonfire.  
  
*Gawd he's so sweet.* she thought.  
  
*...and hot!!!* Yuffie giggled.  
  
*Well I'd better go to the Inn and plan another prank for ol' Cid.*  
  
*Wait, speakin' of Cid, he forgot his Venus Gospel. I'll return it ta him tonight...* She smiled.  
  
After Yuffie was done putting out the fire, she ran inside her house and down the steps and went into the bathroom and got Cid's trustworthy weapon. Then she ran upstairs and out the door. About 2 mins. later she was at the Inn and had the Venus Gospel in hand as she walked up to the front desk. The Inn keeper bowed to her.  
  
"Hello Lady Kisaragi, how nice to see you this evening." he said to her, then noticed she had the Venus Gospel in her had and wondered what she was doing with it, maybe it was best not to ask, he thought.  
  
"Umm, yeah, my friends checked in here, and can you look up Cid Highwind's room?"  
  
"Why, yes, Lady Kisaragi, and when did you get braces?"  
  
Yuffie had almost completely forgotten about them. "Just yesterday."  
  
"They look very nice on you." he complimented. And your friend, Cid Highwind's room is room number 34."  
  
"Thanks." she said as she headed up the stairs. She was up to Cid's door when she saw Vincent's door opened and he was reading a book. Yuffie wandered up to Vincent's door.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked.  
  
Vincent looked up from his book and nodded. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"......?"  
  
"....I kinda wanted to play another prank on Cid." she said almost shyly.  
  
Vincent smiled. "May I join you?" he asked. "Sure!" Yuffie almost shouted, but remebered to be quite and not wake anyone up.  
  
"I also came here to return Cid's Venus Gospel."  
  
"I see...well what kind of prank did you come up with?" he was curious.  
  
"Well, I actually have lots." she smiled. "We could put a bucket of cold water above his door, so when he opens it, he'll be soaked and wide awake and furious." Yuffie suggested. "I really don't want to play another cruel one so how about something small..." she said.  
  
"Sound's fine with me" Vincent said as he got up.  
  
"Well let's get a bucket and fill it with water." Yuffie said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hang on, let me put this by Cid's door." she said picking up the Venus Gospel and walking into the hallway. She leaned the weapon against the wall right by Cid's door. She walked back in Vincent's room and he was facing her with a bucket of ice, cold, water.  
  
"Usually Cid get's up in the middle of the night and goes to get something to eat, if he wants to eat he'll have to go downstairs to the lobby." Vincent stated.  
  
"So in about 2 hours he'll come out?" Yuffie asked. Vincent nodded.  
  
"Get some string Yuf." he told her. She checked the bathroom in his room and found some dental floss.  
  
"Here." she said handing him the floss.  
  
"I said 'string'."  
  
"Well, that's all we got." she stated.  
  
"It should work...hopefully." he said.  
  
Vincent went over to Cid's room and tied the floss from the doorknob to the bucket's handle, so that whenever you opened the door, it would come down on you. Vincent finished.  
  
"There, all done."  
  
"Wait, I wanna pull one more prank..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Yuffie grinned, "Let's sneak into his bathroom and put a bucket of pudding on top of his bathroom door..."  
  
Vincent grinned. "Okay."  
  
Vincent went down to the lobby to get another bucket and some chocolate and vanilla pudding. He came back up with a bucket full of both flavors.  
  
Yuffie disarmed the bucket of cold water before they went in. She opened the door quitely and snuck in with Vincent. Cid was snoring really loud and they wanted to do this as fast as the could. Vincent and Yuffie reached Cid's bathroom and quickly tied the bucket of pudding on top of the door from the inside of the bathroom so that he wouldn't see it. Yuffie put a note on Cid's bathroom door saying: "Yo, Cid hope you like chocolate and vanilla!" -Brat They finished and ran back out of his room laughing. Yuffie armed the bucket of cold water again so that he would have two buckets of fun. She and Vincent went back to his room and laughd some more.  
  
"I hope he gets what I mean by the note!" Yuffie laughed.  
  
"Knowing him, probably not." Vincent chuckled.  
  
"Well, Vinnie, I better be going home..." Yuffie said sadly looking down.  
  
"Why don't you rent a hotel room? You could see Cid get pissed."  
  
"Yeah, why didn't I think of that?" she said as she rushed down to the front counter.  
  
"Lady Ki---"  
  
"I need a room for just tonight please!" Yuffie hastily said cutting of the Inn keeper.  
  
He picked up a key and handed to her. "Alr---"  
  
"Thanks!" Yuffie threw 200 gil on the counter and ran upstairs, cuting him off again.  
  
The Inn keeper sighed and shoke his head. "Kids these days..."  
  
Yuffie ran upstairs back into Vincent's room. She yawned.  
  
"G'nite Vinnie, I'm sleepy." she said as she gave Vincent her final good- night kiss for the night. His face turned a little red.  
  
"Good night Yuffie." as soon as he said that she ran into he room and plopped down on her bed and slid under the covers.  
  
*I'll be sleeping good tonight...* she thought as she fell fast asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Whoa, I really didn't mean for this chapter to be this long! O-well. =)  
  
Like I said this chapter is in honor of Vantia-Vantresque and Reese. Also thanks again everybody for reviewing my stories. I hope you liked this chapter and please R&R. 


	9. Midnight fun

Seems that a lot of people wanted me to contine to see Cid get pissed, well this chapter will have it ^_^. Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this story and please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Square owns FF7, not me.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Inn that night.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie had set her alarm clock before she went to bed so that she could see Cid's face when the pudding and the cold water poured on him. She had set her alarm for about 11:50 p.m., giving her only a few minutes to sleep. It was about 11:48 now.  
  
Vincent stayed up though, he wanted to see Cid's face too. 2 minutes had flew by and Yuffie's alarm clock was buzzing. Yuffie didn't want to get up just yet, so she lifted her arm out from under the covers and pressed the 'SLEEP' button. The alarm clock went silent for about 5 seconds; seems the 'SLEEP' button was messed up. The clock buzzed again. Yuffie lifted her arm up again and pressed it again; it stopped. 5 seconds later it buzzed again. Yuffie was fed up with it and -still lying down- bashed her fist on the 'SLEEP' button, but not very hard. Another 5 seconds went by and it buzzed again. Yuffie groaned. She sat up quickly and slammed her fist into the clock as hard as she could, breaking it and silencing it for good. The alarm clock fell off the bedside table and hit the hard wood floor, breaking it into pieces.  
  
"Ah, that felt better to do that..." she said not fully awake.  
  
Yuffie was about to lie back down when she remembered Cid's prank. She shot up out of bed and jumped on the floor with her eyes wide.  
  
"Whoa, almost forgot about Cid!" she wispered, now fully awake. "Oww, my mouth hurts!" the ninja whined.  
  
Yuffie put a finger to the sore spot in her mouth and felt that it was cut, she pulled her finger out and looked at it. It had blood on it. Yuffie put her finger back in her mouth to see what had cut it. She trailed up the cut and it led to a sharp bracket. Yuffie remembered the wax and pulled it out of her pocket to put on her bracket. She opened the case of it and tore some off the end of one of the four wax sticks. She put it over the sharp part of her bracket and pushed it on tight so it wouldn't fall off in her mouth. As soon as she was done putting it on, she closed the case of wax and licked the spot where the wax was; it tasted like mint. Back at the ortho's she remembered it said 'Mint wax for braces.'  
  
"Minty fresh!" she giggled.  
  
Yuffie rushed to the bathroom and fixed her messy hair with one of the Inn's brushes and wrinsed her mouth out from the blood, then she ran out the door on her way to Vincent's room.  
  
*Must get Vinnie up!!* she thought not knowing that he WAS up.  
  
She got to his door and knocked fairly loud. No answer. Yuffie was about to do it again, but Vincent opened his door to see a very excited ninja bouncing up and down.  
  
"Vinnie, Vinnie, Cid's going to get up soon to get something to eat down at the lobby!" Yuffie said softly but excitedly so that she didn't wake Cid up. Vincent's room was a little ways down the hall and on the other side of Cid's room so they had to whisper.  
  
"Yuffie, come on in so we can watch him."  
  
Yuffie nodded and went into Vincent's room. Vincent closed the door to a crack so they could watch him without him knowing. Yuffie sat down by the door ready to watch their prank go into action and Vincent stood behind her looking through the crack as well as her.  
  
They waited...  
  
2 mins. have passed and still no Cid. Yuffie was becoming impatient.  
  
"Where the hell is he?!" Yuffie asked herself and Vincent.  
  
"Well, he should be out in a few minutes." Yuffie crawled over to the middle of the room and sat cross-legged while Vincent watched her and stood in his place. Suddenly, Vincent's head whiped around and looked back through the crack as he sensed Cid comming. Yuffie saw this and predicted he either saw or sensed Cid. Vincent silently motioned Yuffie to come to the door and look though the crack. She crawled over to the door as fast as she could and was on all-fours looking through the crack excitidly.  
  
The sound of the door knob caught their attention. Cid opened his door slowly and stepped out turning to face his door to lock it as the bucket of water started tipping slowly. Vincent and Yuffie saw this and chuckled very softly. Cid, who was half asleep, was having trouble getting his key into his door to lock it. The bucket tipped a little faster and........  
  
~SPLASH!~  
  
Cid, who was now soaked, jumped back pretty far, shocked and wide awake. He looked up at the top of his door at the tipped, empty, bucket that was hanging over it. Cid was now shivering and furious.  
  
"GODDAMNIT!!!!" Cid yelled. Luckily, the only person he woke up was Tifa.  
  
Vincent and Yuffie almost fell back with laughter, but stood in their positions and just snickered.  
  
Tifa ran out of her room with a night robe on and a worried look on her face.  
  
"Cid, I heard your voice and...." Tifa reached Cid and came to a halt. "Cid?! What happened!?" she asked. Cid turned slowly to Tifa, his soaked clothes dripped water down to the ground.  
  
He groaned. "Another fucking practical joke!" he said harshly. "Probably that fucking brat and vampire.!" As soon as he said that Vincent turned off the light to his room quickly and shut his door until it was about a centimeter away from closing completely. Yuffie looked up at him in the dark.  
  
"Why'd ya do that?" she wispered.  
  
"Cause Tifa and Cid will know that I'm awake." he wispered back  
  
"Oh...." she wispered.  
  
Tifa looked concerned. "Well, Yuffie couldn't of done it because she's at her house sleeping, and Vincent wouldn't probably do it, unless Yuffie encouraged him; Vincent is the quiet type, AND he's sleeping." Tifa replied. (Apparently Yuffie didn't tell Tifa about Vincent's new mood change.)  
  
"Well, then who's the mother fucking bastard that did it then?" Cid asked. Tifa was silent.  
  
"Ha, you can't think of anyone else, can ya? It was the brat and the vampire." he answered his own question.  
  
"Well Cid, just please go back to bed and forget about it, and don't be mad at them..." Tifa said as she turned her back on him and walked off to her room.  
  
"Go back to bed?! I'm fucking soaked with cold water and why in the hell shouldn't I be mad at them?"  
  
Tifa was at her door, she opened it but didn't go in. "C'mon Cid, it's just harmless fun." She said as she went inside her bedroom and shut the door behind her.  
  
*Hmph! Harmless fun? They poured cold water on me and made me wide awake!* He thought as he looked over to Vincent's door.  
  
"Well, let's see if Vince really is sleeping or not..." the pilot grumbled as he began walking down the hall a little ways to Vincent's room.  
  
Vincent's eyes widened and his ears folded back as he looked down at Yuffie in the dark. "Get in the closet, Yuffie!" he hissed. Vincent barely heard the young ninja sprint across the room and jump in the closet and shut the door. Vincent did a backflip in the air and landed right beside his bed and jumped under the covers. Even though it was dark, Vincent could almost see perfectly in the dark, and Yuffie, she was trained to see in the dark. Right when Cid opened Vincent's door, Vincent shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep.  
  
Cid turned on the light, Vincent was still fake sleeping though.  
  
Cid wandered into Vincent's room and looked around.  
  
"Okay vampire, I've found you, now where is the little brat...?" Cid wispered to himself.  
  
Cid looked in the bathroom for Yuffie and couldn't find her. "Come on brat, I know you're in here somewhere..." he wispered to himself again.  
  
He was still wandering around the room when an idea popped into his head.  
  
"The closet..." he wispered. "That's the only place I haven't looked..."  
  
Cid walked up to Vincent's closet.  
  
"Ah ha!" Cid said as he opened the closet door fast, but he saw nothing. ".........." He shrugged as he gave up looking for her and turned off Vincent's light and shut the door softly. Cid went back up to his door to his room and was looking at the string and bucket, no more like dental floss.  
  
*Whoever did this, brat or vampire, did it pretty well.* Cid thought as he began to untie the floss.  
  
Vincent was glad he and Yuffie tricked Cid into thinking Yuffie wasn't there and that he was asleep. Just then, Vincent thought about Yuffie.  
  
*Why didn't Cid see her?* he asked himself because he had his eyes closed the whole time.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" ~THUMP!!~  
  
Vincent got outta bed and rushed to his light switch and turned on the lights as he saw Yuffie sprawled out on her back with her eyes wide open as she layed on the closet floor. He rushed over to her and squatted down and put his hand out to help her up.  
  
"Yuffie what happened? Are you okay?"  
  
Yuffie didn't grab Vincent's hand and just lie there on her back, wide eyed and shaking, nor did she speak.  
  
"Yuffie?"  
  
"........"  
  
Vincent grabbed her by the arms and pulled her upright, the same expression on her face and still wide eyed, but not shaking.  
  
"Yuffie!" he yelled to get her out of her trance or whatever she was in.  
  
"O-oww-ww-w..." was all she could say.  
  
"Yuffie what happened?"  
  
"I-I-I, Cid, I---"  
  
Vincent cut her off. "Yuffie, SPIT IT OUT!" he almost yelled.  
  
"OWWW!" she cried. "My back!" Yuffie rubbed her back. "I was in the closet and when Cid was about to check to see if I was in there, I jumped on the ceiling and streched out as far as I could and my arms were extended to reach the wall of one side of the top of the closet and my legs were extended to reach the other wall of side of the closet, and I was sliding down slowly after he left and I fell." Yuffie answered. ( if you do not know what she means, then it looks like this: left side of the closet-|X|- right side of the closet and Yuffie is the X because that was the position she was in and she was sliding down because she couldn't apply any more pressure to keep her legs and arms straight so that they would touch the side-walls and keep her from falling.)  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed Yuf!" Vincent commented.  
  
"Thanks, but I did have to think fast on that..." she replied grinning.  
  
"Let's go see what Cid is up to now..." he told her.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent ran over to the door and opened it a crack about a centimeter away from the door frame like they did last time. They got into their same positions as last time and peered out to see what the angry pilot was doing.  
  
Cid just got done untieing the bucket and floss. "Better go get a towel and dry myself off." he said as he walked into his room, not shutting his door. Vincent and Yuffie stumbled over each other to get out of his room first. As soon as they got out they ran up to Cid's room and sneaked inside hiding behind his dresser so that they could see Cid's entrance to his bathroom. Cid was at his closet getting some warm and dry clothes. After he was done he walked to his bathroom and saw the note on his door that was signed...- Brat.  
  
Cid read the note aloud that Yuffie had put on his bathroom door when they armed the pudding bucket.  
  
"Yo, Cid hope you like chocolate and vanilla.....?" he read and scrolled down to the signature. ".....-Brat." he read the signature. "So, It was the brat the whole time...maybe even the vampire, too..." he said to himself.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent held in their laughter, cause Cid would hear them.  
  
Cid opened the door slowly and walked in slowly. The bucket was reacting to the pulls of the floss. Cid looked up to make sure that it wasn't another trap and right then, almost like in slow motion, he saw the pudding coming down...  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry I had to stop there.....anyways, hope you liked it and please R&R. ^_^ 


	10. Harmless fun

Hey thanks for the reviews people and I hope you like this chapter! Please R&R and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, Square owns FF7...  
  
  
  
  
  
In Cid's room...............  
  
  
  
Cid looked up to see the pudding comming down almost like in slow motion, he was so suprised that he couldn't make a move............then............  
  
  
  
~SPLAT!!~  
  
  
  
The pudding hit dead on it's target and covered Cid's body in thick, sweet, pudding. Vincent and Yuffie almost burst out laughing, but kept their chuckles in. Cid held his arms out and backed away from the bathroom about 3 steps. Cid growled,  
  
"YUUUUUUFFFFFFIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!" That was one of the only times Cid said her real name instead of ''brat''. Cid was covered in the chocolate and vanilla pudding and it was slowly dripping off him onto his bedroom floor. He turned red with anger, but it was pretty hard to see because of the brownish-yellow thick liquid that cover most of his face and the rest of his body. Cid stomped his foot on the floor really loud, and apparently it woke all of his comrades.  
  
Cloud, Tifa, Red XIII, Barret, and Cait Sith all had ran to Cid's room and ran right through the door and were running near his bathroom when Cloud, whom was in front of everyone, came to a complete halt when he saw Cid looking at him with innocent/evil eyes. Everyone who was running behind Cloud didn't noticed he had stopped and ran right into his back with lots of force and all fell on top of him. They were on top of Cloud's back looking down at him. Tifa, whom was the first one to ram Cloud's back looked down at him as well as the others.  
  
"Why did you stop?!" Tifa shouted. Apparently, no one saw Cid, but Cloud.  
  
Cloud pointed up at Cid as he was still underneath everyone. Everyone looked up at Cid. Cid was looking at them with sad/mad eyes now.  
  
Cloud and everyone burst out laughing and rolled around on the floor.  
  
Cid groaned and slowly walked into the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and wipped most of the pudding off of him as he could. Cloud and the others were still laughing as he stepped out of the bathroom with pudding-covered clothes. Cid managed to wipe all of it off his face, but half of his hair was covered in chocolate pudding and the other half, vanilla. Finally after about 3 mins. of laughing everyone got up and looked at Cid.  
  
"Sorry man, jus' it was funny!" Barret said.  
  
"DAMN THAT FUCKIN' BITCHY BRAT!!!" Cid roared. "I MEAN, FIRST I GET SCARED ALMOST ABOUT WHERE I PISS MY PANTS, THINKIN' YOU GUYS WERE DEAD, THEN I GET DRENCHED IN COLD WATER, AND ON TOPPA ALL THAT, THE BRAT AND VAMPIRE POUR PUDDING ON ME!!!" Cid was furious.  
  
"Cid, calm down, like I told you before, it's just harmless fun..." Tifa stated.  
  
"Ooohhh, It's just harmless fun, Cid." Cid changed his tone into a high pitched one imitating Tifa. "Ha! Harmless fun my ASS!" Cid yelled.  
  
Tifa backed away a little, scared. Cloud saw this and decided to defend her.  
  
"Hey! Cid, if you can't take a joke, then that's YOUR problem, not Tifa's, so just leave her alone!" Cloud said defensivly.  
  
"Well what are you gonna do about it? Kill me with your spiky hair?" Cid laughed.  
  
Cloud was becoming pretty angry. No, he didn't have his weapon to protect him, but who ever said that a guy couldn't use his bare hands?  
  
Yuffie and Vincent sat behind the dresser quiet and unnoticed. Yuffie wanted to launch herself at Cid for being such a baby about pranks and saying what he did to Tifa and Cloud.  
  
"Well....?" Cid began with a grin on his face.  
  
"Well what?" Cloud asked coldly.  
  
"Are ya gonna fight me?"  
  
"I don't resort to violence unless I really need to."  
  
"Why, because you don't have your Ultima Weapon?" Cid teased  
  
Everyone just watched as this arguement raged on.  
  
"No it's probably because I could take you down easily and I don't wanna be unfair and beat you up so quickly." Cloud said as a come-back.  
  
Cid's grin was swipped off his face. "Alright, put 'em up hot-shot!" Cid growled.  
  
"Guys don't..." Tifa interupted.  
  
"Stay outta this, Tif." Cloud snapped.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Cloud put his fists up into a fighting position as well as Cid.  
  
"Alright, you asked for it." Cloud said as he glared at the pudding glob in front of him.  
  
Cid jumped at Cloud, but Cloud just ducked and quickly layed down on his back with his legs straight up in the air. Cid just noticed what Cloud was doing and regreted that he jumped for him. Cid landed on Cloud's feet that were up in the air and Cloud grabbed Cid's arms and rocked back on his back and launched him with his legs out of his bedroom door. Everyone moved away before Cid came crashing into them and cleared the opening to the door. Cid hit the ground right at his doorway and tumbled out. The manuver that Cloud had just used didn't hurt Cid, just it got him to get away from Cloud. Cid got up and was about to go back into his room and fight Cloud, but he noticed that his Venus Gospel was rested up against the wall. He grabbed it and headed back into his room where Cloud was. Cid charged at Cloud with his Venus Gospel as he saw Yuffie and Vincent jump out from behind his dresser in front of Cloud with their hands out signaling for Cid to stop. Cid skidded to a halt and slipped in his own trail of pudding. He fell flat on his butt. Cid's anger was even more unbearable as he saw Vincent and Yuffie, but he managed to keep it under controll or he would explode.  
  
"Yuffie?? Vincent??" Everyone asked but Cid.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent sighed. "It's a REALLY long story." Yuffie said as she walked over to Cid and helped him up.  
  
Cid grumbled. "So brat, did you and the vampire get a kick outta ya little joke?"  
  
Yuffie was relived that Cid forgave her, or at least she thought he did.  
  
Yuffie looked down. "Sorry Cid, we PROMISE that we'll never do that again, we never knew you had such a bad sense of humor and that you get ticked easily." "No more pranks, ok?" She asked as she held out her hand.  
  
Cid sighed. "Okay, but NO MORE pranks, ya hear?" Cid said as he held out his hand to shake hers for an agreement. This time Yuffie WASN'T going to pull something else on him, nor Vincent.  
  
Vincent came up to Cid and shoke his hand for an agreement of no more pranks.  
  
Everyone smiled. Cid turned to Cloud.  
  
"Sorry, Cloud, I have a bad temper somethimes." Cid apologized.  
  
"It's ok, I'm sorry too." Cloud said walking over to Cid and patted his shoulder. Cid smiled and turned to face Tifa.  
  
"Sorry Tifa..."  
  
"It's ok..." Tifa walked up to Cid and hugged him. She pulled away.  
  
"Well brat and vampire and everyone else, I'm off to the shower!" Cid announced as he walked into his bathroom. "And get outta my room!" he said jokingly and shut the door to his bathroom.  
  
Everyone walked out but Vincent and Yuffie. Cid opened the bathroom door again.  
  
"Hey, did ya'll put any more pranks anywhere else?" Cid asked half kidding half serious.  
  
Vincent and Yuffie shoke their heads, then they walked out of his room. About now it was 12:57 p.m.  
  
Vincent and Yuffie just stood in the hallway.  
  
Finally Yuffie spoke. "That was SOOOO FUN!!!!" she yelled and grinned. Vincent smiled. "Yes, it was."  
  
Yuffie said her FINAL FINAL good-night to Vincent and kissed him for the last time that night. She trotted off down the hall to her room. Everyone went back to their rooms and went to sleep. Yuffie went into her room and plopped down on the bed.  
  
*I'll NEVER pull anymore pranks on Cid Highwind, never ever again!* she told herself. *After what just happened with Cloud and him, I think I've learned my lesson!* Yuffie slipped under her covers and turned on her side to the bedside table to see what time it was. The clock was not there.  
  
*Oh yeah! Duh! I broke my clock!* she said as she turned on her other side and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile in Vincent's room......  
  
Vincent was already in bed and under the covers. He yawned.  
  
*Well, that was pretty fun!* he told Chaos.  
  
**Well, Cid got pretty damn mad! But other than that, I liked it.**  
  
*Yeah, thanks Chaos.*  
  
**For what?**  
  
*For understanding everything.* Vincent said as he rolled on his side and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Tell me what you thought about the very little fighting scene....please? Well I hope you liked this chapter and please R&R. 


	11. Being with the one I love

Thanks for the review again and I hope you like this chapter! Please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, Square does.  
  
  
  
The next morning.................  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie had just woken up. Everyone else was still up and Yuffie had slept in. It was about 11:00 a.m. and everyone was down at the lobby eating breakfast. As soon as Yuffie awoke, she brushed her teeth and combed her hair and ran down to the others to eat breakfast with them.  
  
*Man I'm hungry!!!* Yuffie thought as she ran down the stairs to join Cloud and everyone.  
  
She arrived at the bottom of the stairs and ran into the lobby's dinning room. When she got there, everyone was more than half done eating. They all turned around to see the young ninja.  
  
"Why, good-morning Yuffie." Nanaki said. "Yeah, g'morning Yuffie!" everyone else said.  
  
"G'mornin'!" Yuffie said as she ran to the buffet to get some food.  
  
She arrived back at the table of her friends and sat down.  
  
"Why didn't you guys wait to eat with me?" Yuffie asked politely.  
  
"Because we have to be leaving around 12:00 a.m." Cloud said as he ate the rest of his food.  
  
"?!?!?! You guys are leaving so soon?!?!!?!" Yuffie was shocked.  
  
"Yes, sorry Yufs, we would love to stay here but we have other matters to attend." Cloud said.  
  
"Oh....I see...." Yuffie said sadly.  
  
"Red...or Nanaki, has to protect Cosmo Canyon, Barret has to take care of Marlene, Tifa and I have to....erm....well that's not important, Cait has to return to Reeve, Cid has to go back to Shera, and Vincent....." Cloud's voice trailed off.  
  
"Vincent....?" Yuffie was curious.  
  
"Vince, why don't you talk, I really don't know what your gonna do." Cloud asked Vincent.  
  
"Why, certainly Cloud." Vincent said as he stood up in front of everyone.  
  
"I'm going to stay here with Yuffie." Vincent simply said. "Because I have no reason to roam the planet anymore......now I can be with the one I love." Vincent explianed.  
  
"!!!!!!!!!" Everyone's jaw hit the floor. Apparently they didn't find out that Yuffie and Vincent were in love.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Everyone said but Tifa, Yuffie, and Vincent.  
  
Tifa giggled. "I KNEW IT!!" she just blurted out as Vincent and Yuffie turned a little red.  
  
Yuffie smiled. "Thank you Vincent. I love you too." she said as she ran up to Vincent and gave him a tight hug. Yuffie didn't want her breakfast right now...  
  
Everyone was still shocked. "What?!?!" Yuffie said in a playful pouting voice.  
  
".........The brat and the vampire...........never woulda thought....." Cid said.  
  
"How long has this been? I mean, you two going out and stuff..."Cait Sith asked.  
  
"Since about the time of the sunset of my b-day." Yuffie answered laughing.  
  
Cloud got up and went over to Vincent. "Congratulations!" he said, shaking Vincent's hand. Cid, Nanaki, Cait, and Barret decided to congratulate him. They walked over to Vincent and shoke hands, except Nanaki, well, he did shake, but with his paw. Tifa got up and went over to Yuffie.  
  
"I happy for you two." Tifa said as she gave Yuffie and Vincent small hugs.  
  
"Thanks..." Vincent and Yuffie said together. Just as Vincent walked over to the guys to talk to them, Yuffie turned to Tifa as Tifa gave her a wink and a thumbs up.  
  
"Tif, It's not that big of a deal, it's not like were getting married." Yuffie stated.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I like congratulating my friends!" Tifa said as she hugged Yuffie.  
  
"Thanks Tif..." Yuffie smiled. Vincent was talking to the guys.  
  
"Wow, Vince, I didn't know you two were THAT close!" Cloud said as all the guys nodded.  
  
"Thanks guys, but it's not THAT big of a deal!" Vincent chuckled.  
  
"Ya it is!" Cid said. "Our little vampire is growing up!"  
  
"Cid, shut up." Vincent joked. "Oh, and about last night, you forgave us, right?" Cid nodded. "Yep..."  
  
Vincent sighed. "Good."  
  
  
  
Later on that day..........................................  
  
  
  
Everyone was leaving except Vincent. The Highwind slowly started rising as everyone looked off at the deck to the ground to see Yuffie and Vincent.  
  
"Bye!!!!" Yuffie yelled to them.  
  
"So-long!" Everyone said. "We had a great time thank you!"  
  
"No, thank you for coming!" Yuffie said as Vincent waved good-bye.  
  
Everyone said their last good-byes as the Highwind roared off to the skies.  
  
Vincent and Yuffie walked off to her house.  
  
"Well, hope Godo let's you stay..." Yuffie began as they walked.  
  
"Me too." Vincent added.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry such a short chapter! I have to go on vacation and I'll be back in about 3 days or so. Hope you liked it and please R&R! 


	12. Godo's decision

Muhahahaha, I'm back!!! Finally I can continue, sorry for the wait and hope you like this chapter! Please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or their characters!  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking to Yuffie's house.......  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie and Vincent were on their way to Yuffie's house and it was about 12:30 a.m. now. Yuffie was mad cause her braces hurt and she wanted to go back to the orthodontist and get them off for good, even if she was supposed to wear them longer. Her and Vincent were about less than a half a mile home. Yuffie held her jaw in pain.  
  
"What's wrong, Yuff?"  
  
"My braces...gawd I hate them. They're soooo painful!"  
  
"Well why dont we go to the orthodontist's and MAYBE get them off soon."  
  
"SURE!" Yuffie shouted happy that Vincent thought the same as her. *Good I can finally get these damn things off....hopefully...* she thought. Vincent and Yuffie arrived at the ninja's house, but only stood on the front steps and looked at the door.  
  
"Well, hopefully Godo dosen't mind if you stay..." Yuffie said a bit nervously.  
  
"Yeah...he'll understand..." Vincent replied. *Yeah, hopefully...* he thought.  
  
**He will, he will...** Chaos replied.  
  
*And how would YOU know that?* Vincent questioned.  
  
**Don't worry, what's he gonna do? Throw you out in the streets?**  
  
*I wouldn't doubt it, you know Godo.*  
  
**Yeah, Yeah...** Chaos trailed off.  
  
"Well Vincent...here we go, let's see if Godo will let ya stay."  
  
Vincent sighed. "....Okay....."  
  
Yuffie opened the door and saw that Godo was at the kitchen table reading a book and sipping on some tea. Vincent walked behind Yuffie as they strode in to where Godo was.  
  
"Ummm, dad? I have a favor to ask of you." Yuffie said politely. Vincent was suprised that she was being polite.  
  
"Yes dear, what is it?" Godo asked as he put his tea on the table and set his book down to look up at Yuffie.  
  
"Can Vincent stay here with us, puh leeeeese?" Yuffie said with sad eyes. Vincent chuckled silently at Yuffie's behavior. Godo looked over Yuffie's shoulder and saw Vincent standing there with pleading eyes. Godo wanted to make Yuffie happy because she was the only thing left in the world that he would risk his life for.  
  
Godo thought for awhile.  
  
*I have never been really close to Yuffie and never really made her happy, I mean, sure she was happy at her b-day party, but ever since her mother died, she really hasen't had her way very much...She even might of thought of me as a bad father...* Godo sighed.  
  
"Well....?" Yuffie pleaded.  
  
"Yuffie, If this really makes you happy, then it's fine with me." Godo finally answered.  
  
"What?! REALLY?! Oh my gawd! Thank you soooo much daddy!" Yuffie exclaimed turning around to face Vincent and hugging him tight. Vincent was shocked as well as Yuffie. She broke away from Vincents hug and got on her knees to hug her father. Godo smiled.  
  
**Told ya so...** Chaos chuckled. Vincent didn't reply.  
  
"As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Godo managed to say as his daughter was hugging him really tight.  
  
Vincent chuckled. "Maybe you should let him breathe, Yuff."  
  
Yuffie who now noticed she WAS hugging her father a bit too tight, let him go.  
  
"Oops, sorry dad!" Yuffie chuckled. Vincent liked it when Yuffie was happy, no, he LOVED it when she was happy. It was like he felt all her emotions.  
  
"Thats ok." Godo said. "I'm going back to bed, I'm sleepy and I'm still warn out from the b-day party."  
  
"But dad! You just got up!" Yuffie half-shouted.  
  
"Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie, you know me, I sleep ALL the time!" Godo chuckled as he strode down the hall to his room.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent looked at each other and shrugged. "Whatever." They both said at the same time. "Well, I wanna go to the ortho's and get these damn braces off!" Yuffie complained.  
  
"Watch your mouth now, young lady!" Vincent teased. They both laughed.  
  
"Well It's time to go to the ortho's then." Vincent said after they stopped laughing. Yuffie nodded and ran out the door as Vincent followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that was so short, but I promise the next chapter will be up soon! And remember, I have to leave in 2 days so don't get mad if I can't continue for awhile. I hope you liked it and please R&R! Also I will be doing previews for the next chapters!  
  
  
  
Preview for the next chapter: Yuffie and Vincent head on over to the ortho's, but, there is a problem....... find out in the next chapter, (I don't wanna spoil it!) A trip to the ortho's. 


	13. A trip to the ortho's

Told ya this chapter would be up soon! Anyways, hope you like this chapter and please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah...Yeah...Square owns FF7 and everything in it, whatever now on to the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
On to the orthodontists.................  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie and Vincent were walking along the streets of Wutai. Yuffie was getting excited at the thought of getting her braces off, well at least she thought.  
  
*Man I can't WAIT to get these things off!* Yuffie thought as she walked along side of Vincent.  
  
*I hope Yuffie dosen't get too excited...I mean, what if the ortho says no?* Vincent asked both himself and Chaos.  
  
**Aww, let her get her hopes up, she's still young, you know.** Chaos answered.  
  
*Yeah, but if he does say no, then Yuffie will be disapointed.* Vincent thought sadly. Chaos didn't reply.  
  
Vincent and Yuffie arrived at the dentist/orthodontist's place. Yuffie opened the door and waltzed right in followed by Vincent. She went up to the receptionest and threw her arms around the counter above the nurse. Vincent decided to let Yuffie take care of this since he really didn't know about dentistry, so he sat down in the waiting room.  
  
Yuffie looked down at the receptionest who was writing something down.  
  
"Miss Kisaragi, what are you doing here today?" the nurse asked politely.  
  
"Ummm, yeah, I need ta speak with the ortho, 'kay?"  
  
"Okay, just a moment." the nurse said as she got up to fetch Dr. Allen. Yuffie wanted to hurry up and get this over with. a few moments later Dr. Allen came back.  
  
"Yuffie, what are you here for today, its only been a couple of days since you've had your braces." he asked.  
  
"Well, ya see doc, they've been a real pain in the ass." Yuffie replied.  
  
Dr. Allen sighed as he motioned for Yuffie to come back to his office. Yuffie and Dr. Allen walked down the hall silently. They entered his office and both sat down.  
  
"Please doc, take my braces off, I'm begging ya, please!" Yuffie pleaded.  
  
"Hmm, well Yuffie you see, you have strong braces, as a matter of fact, your braces are the strongest ones we've got! So even if it has been only a few days, lets check up on them."  
  
Yuffie stood up and was starting to walk to the dentist chair. Dr. Allen stopped her.  
  
"No, It's fine, I'll examine them while you're standing up." he said.  
  
Yuffie nodded. "Open wide now." he said. Yuffie obeyed. Dr. Allen put some gloves on and checked her teeth.  
  
  
  
Meanwile.............  
  
Vincent hated it here, he hated the smell of the dentist's office. He decided to make the best of it though. He grabbed a magazine near by and read. Just then Vincent heard a scream of pain down the hall. His ears perked up but then went back down. It wasn't Yuffie so there wasn't anything to worry about. He looked up from his magazine and stared down the hall.  
  
"Tsk...tsk...tsk." Vincent shook his head and began reading again.  
  
  
  
Back to Yuffie...............  
  
  
  
Dr. Allen was still looking at her braces.  
  
"Yuffie, please bite down." She bit down and he studied her braces and teeth more.  
  
"Okay Yuffie you can relax now." he said taking his gloves off. Yuffie sat back down as well as Dr. Allen.  
  
"Well?" Yuffie asked.  
  
Dr. Allen cleared his throat. "These braces are of high tech quality. I DID say 6 months, but really these braces should no longer be of use to you. It's almost quite impossible for braces to react that quickly, but I never told you that your over-bite was that bad. You only had a small over-bite and even so, 6 months is too long, I miscaculated the time period that you would have to wear them! I'm so sorry that I told you 6 months. We will remove them whenever you are ready."  
  
Yuffie was getting a little confused about all the situation, but she was extreamly happy to get rid of them for good.  
  
Yuffie jumped outta her seat, high into the air and shouted with happiness.  
  
"Take 'em off now!!!!!" she shouted happily. She shouted out so loud that Vincent could hear her.  
  
"Calm down, Yuffie. I won't be able to take them off if you're going to be hyper."  
  
"Fine...fine...can't a girl be happy once and awhile?" she pouted playfully as she stopped jumping.  
  
"Yes, but please do that at home or in your spare time." Dr. Allen pointed at the denist chair and motioned for her to lie back. The ninja nodded and jumped into the chair happily. Dr. Allen took out his tools and began working to get them off.  
  
About an hour later Yuffie was no longer a metal-mouth, brace face, girl. She was free. After Dr. Allen told her to go to the receptionest, she ran out of the office with a big smirk across her face. Vincent was about to go crazy if he didn't get outta there soon. He saw Yuffie running down the hall and stood up walking towards her. Yuffie ran up to the receptionest as Vincent stood behind her. Yuffie was so happy she was about to explode with hyperness.  
  
The nurse looked up at Yuffie. "Well, your braces are off, so pay up." she said.  
  
Yuffie was a bit puzzled. "Huh?" she managed to choke out.  
  
"Your braces bill is 6,000 gil.  
  
"WHAT?!" Yuffie shouted. "HOW? WHY? WHY SO MUCH?!?!?" she was becoming angry. "I didn't bring any money though!"  
  
"First, braces are expensive, and second, pay up." the nurse said simply. Vincent noticed Yuffie was becoming even more angry, so he decided to get involved.  
  
"No problem Yuffie, I got the bill." Vincent said as he steped side-by-side of Yuffie, handing the money to the nurse.  
  
"Wha....?" Yuffie looked up at Vincent in confusion.  
  
"It's fine, I'll cover it." he reassured her. Yuffie smiled. "Thanks a lot Vinnie!" she said bouncing up and down. Even for an 18-year-old, Yuffie was always hyper when she was happy. Vincent smiled back and felt a warm tingle down his spine.  
  
"C'mon, let's go home Vinnie!" she shouted for she was half way out the door.  
  
"Heh heh heh..." Vincent chuckled and walked out after her.  
  
Yuffie was still jumping up and down as Vincent caught up to her and walked by her side.  
  
*No more pain...* Yuffie thought as she walked and quit jumping. *And that was so nice for Vincent to pay for my bill.*  
  
*Well, I'm glad Yuffie got her braces off.* Vincent thought.  
  
**...............**  
  
*Cat got your tounge, Chaos?* Vincent chuckled in his mind. Chaos only grunted. Vincent decided to leave the beast alone.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent walked down the streets of Wutai closely side-by-side.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what did you think of that chapter? Hope you liked it and please R&R! And listen, ok I know the title is "Yuffie gets braces" BUT you know, I really don't mention her braces much and when I'm writing, sometimes I forget she has them so I decided to take them off. Anywho, time for the preview of next chapter!  
  
  
  
Preview of next chapter: Yuffie and Vincent arrive home to find something's missing. Find out next time on "Yuffie gets braces" chapter 14, "Something's not right..." 


	14. Something's not right...

Thanks a lot for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R! I also wanna thank Reese for caring that I was gone. I wanna recomend another really great fan fic, It's called "A new world" by Reese and It's a wonderful story. Sorry Reese, but I really didn't have time to read your other fics because I've been so busy lately! Well I did read "To love, or not to love" and that was really good too. But anyways, on to the story now! But I do recommend the fic "A new world" for all readers.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, it's characters, OR it's places!  
  
  
  
Walking back from the ortho's...........  
  
  
  
It was about 2:15 p.m. and Yuffie and Vincent had just arrived to the steps of her house. She wanted to celebrate from getting her braces off and was happy never to see them again. Yuffie slid open the door to her house and walked in followed by Vincent. Yuffie was hungry and wanted her father to cook for her because she didn't want to take the time and make something for herself. Vincent was hungry, too.  
  
"Man I'm starvin'!" Yuffie said rubbing her growling stomach.  
  
"Me too." Vincent said. Yuffie decided to wake Godo up to make them some food. Yuffie began walking down the hall to her father's room.  
  
"I'm gonna wake Godo up to get some food." Yuffie shouted on her way to her father's room to Vincent. Vincent nodded.  
  
**Finally she feeds you.** Chaos growled.  
  
*Be quiet, that's mean.* Vincent argued.  
  
Yuffie opened the door to her father's bedroom and peered inside, But nobody was there. Yuffie was puzzled. Her father always slept, he never hardly goes outside, and he barely ever is awake.  
  
"Where's dad?" she wispered to herself. Yuffie walked out of Godo's bedroom and back out into the living room where Vincent stood.  
  
"Vinnie, Godo's gone and he's supposed to be asleep and if he ever leaves the house he leaves a note for me." Yuffie looked down.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine, Yuf." Vincent comforted her. "We can look for him around Wutai if you like." Vincent finished.  
  
Yuffie looked up. "Duh, why didn't I think of that!?" She said slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand. Vincent chuckled. "Well, let's go look for him, shall we?" he asked. "Fine by me!" Yuffie said as she grabbed Vincent's wrist of his good arm and ran out the door dragging him along.  
  
"Now, where to look?" Yuffie pondered and she looked around Wutai, still clutching Vincent's wrist.  
  
"Hey Yuffie, I really don't know my way around Wutai that much." Vincent confessed.  
  
Yuffie looked at him. "Well, since I was born and raised here, I'll be your guide!" she exclaimed. He nodded.  
  
"Since it's only 2:20, we've got PLENTY of time to look for him." she said. "Let's go up to Da Chao and look off the mountain from there. We will be able to see the whole town from up there." Yuffie said as she let go of Vincent's wrist and began walking to Da Chao's mountain base. Vincent followed her side-by-side like always.  
  
*I wonder where he wondered off to...but he ALWAYS leaves a note if he's leaving the house and we already checked there.* Yuffie thought. *But what if he was kidnapped? .......Naw, his name is Lord Godo for pete's sake, he is the Lord of Wutai, and he fought in the Shinra war, too. I don't think he could be kidnapped so easily. Plus he is a Kisaragi, and all Kisaragi's are srtong and brave, I mean he is the strongest fighter in Wutai next to me.* Yuffie thought for awhile. *But, he has gotten older since the war and maybe a bit weaker, I mean, he sleeps all day and never is training. Well, we'll see what happened to him.*  
  
"Godo could have been kidnapped, you know." Yuffie said both to herself and Vincent.  
  
"But your father is a strong man, Yuffie." Vincent said in monotone, still looking strait ahead walking along side of Yuffie.  
  
"Yes, but he has aged and he doesn't train anymore. His skills are probably not very sharp like they used to be in the war."  
  
"...........I'm sure he's fine."  
  
"I hope so." Yuffie said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter, but I hope you liked it. Please R&R.  
  
  
  
Preview of next chapter: Vincent and Yuffie are on a quest to find Godo, but where could he be? Are Yuffie and Vincent wasting their time looking for him? Find out next time in "Yuffie gets braces..." chapter 15, "Quest to find Godo". 


	15. Quest to find Godo

*sigh* Hey guys, I got some bad news. All who liked this fic can kiss it goodbye, cuz well, I'm thinking about scraching it. I've already started writing humor fics, so please look out for more. My first humor fic is Boring Day, so please take a look at it and review it. This WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER, so...fare-well, Yuffie gets braces....  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF7.  
  
  
  
  
  
On Da Chao......  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuffie and Vincent were searching for Godo and looked all over the place.  
  
"Maybe he's in the village...?" Asked Vincent.  
  
"Well, he's not on the Da Chao mountain, so we can look in Wutai." Yuffie said. Vincent nodded, and the two ran down the mountain side into the village. Yuffie went in one direction as Vincent in another.  
  
Yuffie ran near the ortho's place and searched.  
  
"DAD! DAD, WHERE ARE YOU!?" she shouted.  
  
Vincent ran near Turtle's Paradise restraunt and searched.  
  
"Lord Godo! .....Lord Godo!" he yelled, yet he heard nothing in response.  
  
  
  
About 30 mins later Vincent and Yuffie met in the middle of Wutai.  
  
"Yuffie, any sign of him?"  
  
"No. You...?" the young ninja asked. Vincent shook his head.  
  
"Damn! Where could he be?!" Yuffie demanded.  
  
"Yuffie, let's just go home, we can search for him after we grab a bite to eat."  
  
**Finally!!!** Chaos grunted.  
  
*Shut up!* Vincent told the beast.  
  
Vincent and Yuffie began walking home. *Hmm, we've searched everywhere in Wutai and everywhere in the house, so where could he be?* Yuffie thought.  
  
Vincent and Yuffie arrived home and walked through the door and sat down at the table near the kitchen.  
  
"I'll grab us something to eat, okay Yuf?" Yuffie nodded. Vincent got up and went into the kitchen only to find...  
  
"Yuffie, come here please." Vincent asked with a serious tone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yuffie said standing up. She walked over to the kitchen and looked over Vincent's shoulder.  
  
"!!! DAD!!!!!!!!!?!!!!" Yuffie screamed. Godo was sound asleep on the kitchen floor with the refrigerator door open and he had a cookie in his hand.  
  
Godo woke up quickly and stood up in front of his daughter. "What, why did you scream?" he asked, cookie still in hand.  
  
"We thought you were kidnapped!" Yuffie said. "We checked everywhere in the house but the kitchen I suppose." Vincent finished.  
  
"What were you doing sleeping on the kitchen floor?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Well, I was getting a little snack. You see I woke up in the middle of my nap and I was hungry, so I went to the kitchen and got a cookie and was going to get some milk, but I was so tired that I fell asleep when I opened the frige and fell into a deep sleep." Godo explained.  
  
"..........." Yuffie and Vincent were tired from looking for him and they were glad they found him too.  
  
"Well good-night again!" Godo said with glee as he ran off to his room. Yuffie and Vincent just looked at each other. Godo ran back into the kitchen and looked at the two.  
  
"Oops! Forgot my cookie!" he said as he ran back to his room again.  
  
Yuffie and Vincent were still silent.  
  
  
  
And so, Yuffie and Vincent,in the later years,got married and had two kids and lived happily ever after.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Gawd this story sucked! Bad story, bad ending, bad everything! Sorry, this is NOT my best work, so please read my other storys, 'kay? 


End file.
